How Did I Fall In Love With You
by BrucasLoveX
Summary: Hate and love are two separate things right? Noone couldn't possibly be confused between the two? Well try telling that to Brooke and Lucas. Two sworn enemies, but as differnt events bring them closer could there be more than hate to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey BrookeRoberts here!

I'm here with another Brucas story because you can never have too many! This is only my second One Tree Hill story, so go easy on me!

My other One Tree Hill story, 'Prom Promises' is now completed, so if you haven't read that you should defo check it out!

Okay so here is my first quote of the story. I thought I would start with a Brooke Davis quote to kick things off!

"Brooke Davis for president, it's short enough for the stoners to remember!' _Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill._

Chapter 1

So everyone says that there is a clear line between hate and love. But actually if you think about it, it is extremely easy for you to go between hating and loving something or someone. But there is a definite difference between the two right, you can't hate and love something at the same time.

--

"Lucas Scott, what the hell are you still doing in there? I have been waiting for you for a n hour now, and as much as I don't want to we are going to have to get along with this project sometime!" Brooke Davis screamed from outside Lucas' room, she had arrived at his house, like he said at 11 o'clock and it was now 12 and he still hadn't appeared.

"Stupid teacher!" Brooke muttered, who in their right mind partners Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott! They hadn't a definite hate/hate relationship, have ever since they first met in seventh grade.

Brooke rammed her fists against his bedroom door once more screaming, "Don't make me come in there and get you out!"

Lucas emerged from his room with a smirk on his face. He loved keeping her waiting, her face was priceless.

"Hey Brooke, I didn't keep you waiting did I?" Lucas said drifting by her and into his kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle and reached out a mug from the cupboard.

"No not at all, I do so love standing outside your bedroom door." Brooke said s she sat down at the kitchen table and placed down her books and opened up her laptop.

"So I was thinking maybe a PowerPoint presentation, you know defining the key points." Brooke suggested but Lucas said nothing and continued pouring the boiling water into the cup and then turned round and just stared at Broke sipping away at his coffee.

"Well, what do you think?" Brooke asked hr eyes and voice looking for an answer from the person she loathed most n this world.

"Hmmmm," Lucas said putting down his mug and getting two slices of bread and putting them in the toaster.

Brooke stood up, irritated and said forcefully, "Look, I know that you find it hard to comprehend but I hate any time I spend with you, but unfortunately I have been lumbered with you as a partner, and unlike you brainbox I can't afford to fail History, so can we please get on with some work so I can get out of here and forget you even exist!"

She sat back down and Lucas added before sitting down also, "You known you could never forget me Brooke, you fantasise about me too much."

A fake smile appeared on Brooke's face, "You know me too well Lucas."

--

I am so glad I am out of there, Brooke thought as she drove away form Lucas' house. She was going to meet up with Peyton Sawyer, her best friend for lunch at Karen's Café.

As much as she detested Lucas, she had to admit that his other was a killer cook, and there was always an awesome atmosphere at the café.

Brooke's cell phone rang and vibrated on the passenger seat of her car and the caller ID said Nathan Cell.

Brooke contemplated picking the phone up but knew it wasn't possibly losing her license over, Nathan would call back.

Lucas maybe be a jackass but his brother was a really good friend to Brooke. They had been mates since forever, and she couldn't imagine her life without Nate. He was always there for Brooke, they had a laugh together, but they also knew how to comfort each other when they needed it.

And they had one thing in common, dysfunctional families. Brooke's mother was a massive screw up and she had had loads of affairs and left for Paris with her latest 'boyfriend' a few years ago.

But Brooke still had her dad who she loved more than anything; she did not know what she would do without him.

They were a great team and stuck together through everything.

Brooke arrived at Karen's Café and she picked up her cell locked up car and opened the door to the café and saw Peyton sitting at their regular spot on the corner on the sofas.

They greeted each other and Brooke grabbed a menu off the table. Peyton smiled and asked the inevitable question.

"So how was your morning with the infamous Lucas Scott?" Brooke nudged Peyton in the ribs and they both stared laughing.

"AAAHH, I hate him so much he is an arrogant pig!" Brooke said utterly frustrated sh couldn't stand to spend than a few minutes with that idiot.

"You may want to keep you r voice down this is his mother's Café." Peyton said still laughing, she knew more than anyone how much Brooke disliked Lucas.

"So I thinking about the omelette, you?" Brooke said looking at the menu and changing the subject she knew Peyton would want more gossip about her morning.

"Don't change the subject . Do you wanna know what I think all this hate is about, I think that it is just secret sexual tension?"

Brooke made and 'O' shape with her mouth and shoved her friend hard, causing Peyton to start laughing again.

"How could you possibly think there is anything more than hatred between me and Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked curiously, what was Peyton thinking.

"Just a feeling," Peyton said looking down at the menu.

"Well you can just forget that little feeling because there is absolutely nothing between me and him and there never will be." Brooke said definitely and dismissively.

Peyton just nodded, there was more to their relationship, she knew it and she was going to be the one to discover it.

--

So what did everyone think?

Should I carry on?

I love to hear what you think, so please leave reviews and I will try to improve and include your ideas.

Thanks

BrookeRoberts xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and an extra big thank you to those of you who added it as a story alert.

Here is my second quote; I was cracking up whenever I see this film just got it for Christmas.

"It must be hard remembering what it is like being my age since it was such a long time ago!"_ Georgia Groome as Georgia Nicolson in Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging _

Chapter 2

"Hey Davis, you have been dodging my phone calls, is this some sort of hinting?" Nathan said as her walked through Brooke's bedroom door.

Nathan came and sat down next to Brooke on her bed, where she had previously been watching her favourite show The O.C. She was so sad when it ended, that she went out and bought all four box sets and watched the repeats on a regular basis.

She watched the show for two main reasons, she thought Summer was hilarious and she could never get enough of the sight of Adam Brody as Seth. So Hot!

"I didn't pick up the phone once because I was driving, that is not a sign that I want to stop hanging out. Although I might have to cut back on some hours, since your wonderful brother has asked me to come round tomorrow."

Brooke exhaled hard and raised her eyes in frustration. What the hell was that guy's problem, as if this morning wasn't bad enough!

"So your ditching me for my ass of a brother, good to know, Ill just be going then." Nathan said getting up from the bed and faking disappointment. "I guess I'll just give someone else the Nickleback tickets I bought for us." Nathan said taking two tickets out of his pocket and waving them in the air.

Brooke opened her mouth and squinted her eyes, "Well that's a shame." Brooke ran after Nathan and jumped on his back and tried to grab the two tickets off him.

Nathan being ten times stronger than Brooke just put her over his shoulder and she just kicked her legs harder so they ended up on the floor a pile of limbs.

Both of them were now rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off. Nathan was the first to stand up and then helped Brooke up.

They both sat back down on the king size bed and Brooke sighed, "I've wanted to see them or ages, thanks so much Nathan you are the best friend ever!" Brooke said hugging Nathan and smiling hard.

"You're welcome. So what is up with this whole thing going on with my brother? I thought you hated the guy, understandable really!"

Brooke giggled; she loved how even Lucas' own brother hated him more than anything.

"You know how we have History class together, well we put together to be partners for this stupid presentations thing we are doing."

Nathan smirked, "Shame! So what you have to go over and do the work. Have you started yet?" he asked.

"We've finished I went over this morning. That's why I'm so pissed he wants me to go over again, well one of the reasons anyway."

"Maybe he likes you," Nathan asked with a smile, he knew how much this would anger Brooke.

"Maybe he loves you, maybe he wants to marry you and have loads of gorgeous little children with you!" Nathan said getting off the bed and twirling the room like a girl.

"WOW, if I didn't know you better I would seriously be questioning your masculinity. And ever mention Lucas liking me again and I will have to punch you!"

"Just saying Davis, sounds like he wants you bad! Well my best friend and my brother, what a perfect little combo!" Nathan said as if to himself.

"Right you asked for it," Brooke warned as she punched Nathan slightly on his arm.

"Come on B don't tell me you've never thought there was something more between you and him? Sexual tension I say."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Brooke muttered below her breath, so Nathan didn't hear her.

Brooke dad walked into her bedroom and greeted Nathan, "Hey Nathan you staying for dinner. But before you say yes, which I know you will, we have a guest, who I think you may know."

"Hey Mr. Davis. You know me too well, if it's okay I would love to stay for dinner. Who is coming over?"

"Nathan how many times have I told you call me Richard? And it's Karen Roe; she owns a café in the centre of town by the pier."

"Oh yeah Karen's great, amazing cook! Why she coming over?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Exactly she is s great chef; I need a catering service for the business." Richard answered. "I just stumbled over her café whilst I was in town today, and I loved the food so I asked her over so we could discuss business, but also she sounds like a really nice person."

"Awesome, yeah Karen's really nice you will defiantly like her dad." Brooke said happily, with her dad working so much he never really had the time for friends, so she was really happy he had found one.

--

Three hours later and Nathan and Brooke returned from the ice cream parlour back to Brooke's house where they were in good time for Karen to arrive for dinner.

Brooke saw how much effort her dad had put into the meal and how dressed up her was so decided to go and change, since she was only in jeans and a white t shirt.

"Nate go home!" Brooke said urgently.

"Well, that is what you like to hear when you've just been invited to dinner." Nathan said smiling but he was also confused.

"I mean go home and change into something into nicer. Dad has put so much effort into this meal he clearly wants it to go really well."

Nathan was only dressed in khaki pants and a pale blue shirt; he nodded looking down at his outfit promising that he wouldn't be long.

Brooke ran upstairs and changed into a white and black leopard print cotton dress. Her dad bought her this dress for her last birthday and she knew he would love to see it on her again.

Nathan arrived back in perfect timing, as Brooke walked down the stairs he had just arrived and was taking off her black jacket. He was now wearing a white shirt and thin black tie with black trousers.

"You look great Brooke," Nathan said greeting his friend; Brooke blushed and complemented Nathan on his outfit too.

The doorbell rang and Brooke smiled and opened the door but her face instantly fell.

"Hey Brooke hope you don't mind me tagging along with my mum do you?" Lucas asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As every Brucas fan heard the bad news there is Leyton baby! I was practically crying, so sad! Sorry if you haven't seen it and I just ruined it for you!

What has happened to Mark Schwahn, we need more Brucas! But Naley is still standing strong!

Quote: 'Not that slow, we don't want him to think your retarded!' _Sophia Bush as Beth in John Tucker Must Die_

Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked closing the door behind her stepping outside of her house.

"As I said I came along with my mum, were you not listening or are you just deaf?" Lucas asked raising his eyes and scoffing.

Brooke held her tongue, as Karen approached, "Is everything okay?" She asked looking between the two teens whose eyes were locked into each others gaze.

Brooke smiled and turned to face Karen and said that there was no problem and opened the door and welcomed them into her house.

Nathan was standing by the doorway and had a smirk on his face when he saw Brooke enter the house with Lucas and Karen in tow.

"Karen let me take your coat, and dad should be just through there," Brooke said indicating the kitchen with her hand. Karen handed Brooke her coat and made her way through to the kitchen.

Lucas took off his jacket and went to give his coat to Brooke, but she moved her hands away.

"You can take your own coat," Brooke said coldly and Nathan looked down to the floor and let out a laugh.

"So you must be Lucas," Richard said as he came out of the kitchen with Karen and reaching his hand out to shake Lucas'.

"Yes sir, that's me. I hope you don't mind me coming along with mum." Lucas asked shaking Richard's hand.

Richard shook his head, "No problem at all. I believe you know Brooke and Nathan?"

"Yeah me and Brooke are really close and well ….. me and Nathan are brothers"

Richard choked on his drink, "Oh guess you do know each other then. Sorry Karen I didn't realise you had two sons."

Brooke put her hand to her head; this was awkward, "No dad, Nate and Lucas just have the same dad."

"Oh, got it." A deafening silence filled the room which Brooke quickly saved, "Would everyone like drinks?"

Richard mouthed a thank you at his daughter and she winked taking Karen into the kitchen to offer her a drink, leaving Nathan Lucas and Richard.

"So I didn't know that Brooke had a friend called Lucas, she has never mentioned you before." Richard said to Lucas and Nathan muttered," I bet she hasn't!"

"Sorry, what did you say Nathan? I'm getting older and my hearing isn't getting any better. You need to speak up." Richard said rubbing his head.

"Yeah Nathan what did you say?" Lucas questioned tauntingly, cocking his head.

"Oh nothing it is just Brooke never mentioned a Lucas to me either, must have just slipped her mind I guess." Nathan asked equally as confidently.

Brooke and Karen both re-entered the room and both could sense the tension between the two brothers.

"I think it is time for dinner!" Brooke piped, quickly beckoning everyone though to the dining room.

--

"That was delicious, I don't know what you worrying about." Karen said wiping her lips with her napkin as she finished her meal of lasagne.

Richard looked embarrassed and admitted that Brooke had done a lot of last minute helping. "She is quite a whiz in the kitchen." Richard boasted about his daughter.

"Daaaaad" Brooke whined, she hated when her dad did this, he often would tell anyone who would listen how wonderful his daughter was.

"Really Brooke you never mentioned that before, whenever you're down at the café. If you are interested in food maybe I could give you a few lessons or maybe even a job at the café, if you want." Karen said enthusiastically, she enjoyed Brooke's company and she also knew that there was more to Brooke and Lucas' relationship than first met the eye.

"I will defiantly take you up on that job offer, and I would love to have a few cooking lessons. Learn from the best!" Brooke said kindly and Karen smiled, but Lucas snickered quietly.

Brooke threw a dark glare at Lucas, one that he saw, and turned back to Karen with an apologetic look on her face.

"But I wouldn't say my real passion would be in food," Brooke said awkwardly, she didn't want to offend Karen.

"What is Brooke?" Richard asked, his daughter never really mentioned things like this before.

"Yeah Brooke what?" Lucas asked also, just to irritate her.

"Well, I'm not really sure. But I'm gong to find it, and when I do I'll give it everything I've got!" Brooke said confidently.

"Good for you B." Nathan said, he loved seeing Brooke out shine Lucas, which she did on a regular occasion in Nathan's eye.

"Thanks Nate," Brooke said softly.

--

Lucas and Karen were about to leave when Lucas suddenly pulled Brooke to one side.

"What the hell?" Brooke said angered.

"What is this stunt you're pulling by coming to work at mum's café? I know you Brooke Davis."

"No Lucas, you don't know me, you don't know me at all. I was just about to have the pleasure of you leaving my house and you just slowed that process up, so now I'm pissed." Brooke said walking away from Lucas, but Lucas put his hand on her arm and pulled her back.

"I want to know you."

Silence. Just pure silence. A silence where all they did was gaze into each others eyes. Transfixed.

"Hey Brooke they gone yet/" Nathan said walking into this situation.

Brooke shook herself and turned to Nathan who was still staring, shell-shocked. "No they were just leaving now." Brooke said walking away.

Lucas ran his hands through his hair and walked towards Brooke's front door, where she, Karen and Richard were all standing.

Richard shook Lucas and Karen's hand and said that he loved having them over and that they should defiantly come again.

"Yeah that would be lovely. Brooke would it be okay if I asked you to start work tomorrow or is tomorrow too soon?" Karen asked.

Brooke didn't answer immediately and had to be nudged slightly by Nathan, before saying, "No problem, tomorrow is perfect." She said almost robotically.

Richard opened the door and Karen stepped out into the cool night air and waved goodbye and walked towards her car.

Lucas said thank you to Richard, and walked out the house. Brooke stood in the doorway and Lucas turned round.

A look of love or hate. Who could tell?

Brooke silently closed the door and was faced with Nathan and her dad, who had questions practically falling out their mouths.

"Just don't guys, I am sooo not in the mood. I'm going to bed." Brooke said walking up the flight of stairs with both pairs of eyes following her.

Brooke closed the door of her bedroom and changed out of her dress and put on her pink vest top and white short pyjamas.

Brooke lay down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

_I want to know you._

Those were his exact words, she did not make that up, she was sure he has said them, and more surely she knew he meant them.

For about the tenth time that evening Brooke mumbled, "What the hell?"

Could everyone be right, did Lucas like her? And more importantly did she like him. Was it possible to suddenly like someone you are supposed to hate?

--

I was really unsure about the direction this chapter was going to take. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

Okay, I have been really wondering how I am going to bring Haley into this story. Because I really want her in there, but I'm not sure about how.

The only thing I don't want is her coming in as Nathan's girlfriend already, I want their relationship to come later.

Let me know what you think!

All reviews are greatly appreciated! So please just press that little button and review!

BrookeRoberts

X


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everybody! I had a lot of response about Haley's character, and I am still willing to any thoughts about that. Just leave it in a review or PM me.

Now I don't want to seem untrue to us fellow obsessive Brucas fans, but I like Julian! Please don't all scream at your computers and want to throw rocks at me! I am still 100 percent Brucas, just saying I think that they are unlikely now, and Brooke deserves to be happy! And Julian is HOT!

Moving on, thanks for all the reviews, it really does mean a lot, and I know everyone says that, (but I mean it more!) Kidding! (Julia! Inside joke, people!)

Quote: And we have….. Mouse Trap!" _Chad Michael Murray as Lucas Scott in One Tree Hill. _Most recent episode and that just cracked me up!

Chapter 4 

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! You will not be late on your first day at work!" Richard screamed up at his daughter, it was her first morning working at Karen's Café, and it was a bad first impression if she was late.

Brooke groaned and rolled over in her bed pulling her duvet up closer to her head and sank down into her pillow.

A load knocking came again at her bedroom door, and her dad was shouting again. But then his voice softened and said, "You know there might even be a present waiting for you downstairs!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Brooke said pushing the covers off and quickly grabbing her dressing gown and followed her dad down the stairs.

Richard was standing in the kitchen and picked up his coffee again and indicated with his hand the present laying on the work surface in front of him.

Brooke squealed and hurriedly opened the gift and a gorgeous grey pleated skirt was wrapped in white tissue paper.

Brooke ran over to her dad, skirt in one hand and embraced in a huge hug, "Thanks dad I love it! I'm so wearing this today!"

"Yeah that is what I bought it for your first day a t your new job." Richard said and then said quieter, "And so you could impress a certain someone."

Brooke through an orange at her dad, which she had got out for her breakfast, but Richard caught it with ease and just laughed at his daughter.

"And who would this certain someone be dad?"

"I think you know him, sandy hair, blue eyes, 6 foot….. oh and he is so totally into you!"

"DAD! First of all, no. And second of all you're my dad; it's weird if you say things like that!" Brooke squirmed; she didn't want anyone to think there was something between them, especially her dad.

"I'm sorry Brooke but he is, and you can deny it all you want, but you know I'm right. Nathan thinks so too!"

"What! You spoke to Nate about this! Traitor, he is supposed to be my best mate." Brooke said she would have words with him later!

"I'm just saying Brooke you have been through a lot, and I want you to be happy, and I think you might like Lucas too."

"Dad I am happy. And you have got it wrong I don't like him, in fact I hate him, I despise him, I can't stand Lucas Scott." Brooke said more trying to convince herself, than her dad.

"Whatever you say Brooke, just don't let good things pass you by."

There was a silent pause before either of them spoke again, "I should really go and get ready. Thanks again for the skirt, I love it."

Brooke kissed the top of her dad's head; she walked out of the room, but turned and said gently, "You don't need to worry about me dad, I love you."

A tear danced in Richards's eye, he had no idea what he would do without Brooke, she was everything to him.

"I love you too Brooke."

--

"She defiantly did say that she was coming didn't she?" Karen questioned Lucas for about the fifth time, in the last half an hour.

It was 11:30; Brooke said she would arrive at 10:30.

Lucas was secretly hoping that she wasn't coming; he still couldn't believe what he had said last night.

_I want to know you_

What the hell was that about, Lucas thought? No wonder she ran a million miles, he scared he off. He didn't blame her; I mean she must be so confused, Lucas realised that what he said must have sounded crazy.

They were supposed to hate each other, and he went and landed, I want to know you, on her!

Lucas sighed and shook his head, when he heard the bell of the door opening to the café. Lucas looked up slowly, WOW!

Brooke stood in the entrance in a grey pleated skirt and a plain black long-sleeve jumper, black high-heeled boots and had straightened her brunette hair and it fell perfectly on her shoulders.

Every man in the café turned their head and stared at Brooke like she was a piece of meat. Lucas felt sick to the stomach; he couldn't help but feel protective over her.

Karen hurried over to Brooke, "I'm so sorry I'm late Karen, I've already let you down and I've not even started, that has to be a record right?"

Lucas laughed quietly and turned on his stool, so she could not see his face, he was practically drooling.

"You know Brooke its fine. But you don't have to dress up so much; you do know that you will be wearing an apron over it, and also this is a café not a runway."

"Sorry again Karen." Brooke apologized again and felt really guilty; this wasn't a good start to her first day.

"Don't worry Brooke. Besides you could wear a sack and still be beautiful," Brooke blushed and Lucas, listening into their conversation, couldn't help but agree.

What was this he was feeling, had he really always liked Brooke all along, just pretended to hate her.

Or was it a protection thing, he knew she didn't feel the same way, so maybe it was easier to pretend not to like her, so he wouldn't get hurt. But if everyone felt that way, how would anyone ever fall in love?

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly so he could see Brooke.

"Hey Luc, I don't know what happened last night but I'd really like to talk about it. I shouldn't have-"

"Brooke don't bother, I had had a few glasses, and I wasn't thinking clearly in fact, I can't even remember properly what I said exactly."

"Oh, okay. You know I barely remember what you said too. I just remember something happened and thought maybe you might want to talk about it." Brooke said, and on the outside she looked like she meant it, but if only he could see what she was really thinking inside.

"Yeah as I said, don't really remember it clearly. So let's just forget it, besides not like it meant anything anyway." Lucas said casually, it was like his mouth and head weren't connecting. Or maybe it was his heart and mouth.

"Sure, look I better get on with some work, don't want your mum to fire me on the same day she hired me. Now that would be a record!"

Brooke turned a walked swiftly into the staff girl toilets, she ran into one of the cubicles and slid down the wall and cried hard into her arms.

Why had she thought any differently, she knew everyone else was wrong, he didn't feel anything.

But the thing that made Brooke more upset was why this upset her, why did she care that didn't like her? That was what she wanted right?

--

So what did everyone think of this chapter? It was my favourite so far, but you know. I love honesty so tell me what you think and don't hold back!

Well do a bit after all I'm still human! I think! LOL  
Haley will be coming in the next couple of chapters, so I am looking forward to that.

Question: Do you want any Dan, Deb, Keith, Karen adult stuff storylines? Let me know!

BrookeRoberts

X


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nothing much to say, just I saw Bride Wars with some friends this morning, and I was cracking up seriously, it's hilarious! And Bryan Greenberg (Jake!!) is in it!!!! I was like OMG that's Jake!!! See One Tree Hill is everywhere!

Song recommendation: If anyone has not heard the song Brand New Day by Forty Foot Echo, you need to. It is my favourite song at the moment, it is an amazing song!

Quote: 'Don't worry your wedding will be huge, just like your ass at prom!' _Anne Hathaway as Emma in Bride War._

Chapter 5

"Hey Brooke I'm sorry. I knew that guy was an ass! Where the hell does that guy get off treating you like that, well he better watch –" Nathan said furiously, Brooke had just told him the whole story.

"Nate, he's not worth it, trust me I know." Brooke said pulling Nathan back down onto his bed. They were at Nathan's house, Brooke didn't want to go home and risk the chance that her dad might be there. She didn't want him seeing hr lie this.

"Okay Brooke if you're sure, you'll know I'd be more than happy to go kick hi-" Nate said getting angry again, he hated the way Lucas felt he could treat people like crap and get away with it.

"Lets go something fun today Nate!" Brooke announced, she was fed up of moping over Lucas Scott, she didn't even like him!

"Sure……. what?" Nathan asked.

"I dunno how about we go shopping!" Brooke suggested, Nathan groaned!

"Okay then what?"

"Why don't we go to the River court, and shoot a few hoops!" Nathan suggested and Brooke groaned.

They both fell about laughing, when Nathans mum came into the room and interrupted their laughter.

"You know I've never understood why you two have never gone out!" Deb said with a smile but Nathan shouted,

"MUM!"

Brooke laughed again, Nathan turned to her confused he couldn't work out what was so funny.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry Nate, its just I can't ever imagine going out with you!" Brooke laughed harder and Nathan feigned hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry I am so repulsive that you could never go out with me, but who says I'd ever want to go out with _you_!"

Brooke put her hand to her mouth and tried to hold in her laughter, but when Nathan started again Brooke couldn't hold it in.

"Anyway you two, a leaflet just came through the mail box and its saying that Tric are having a performance from a major star, who apparently used to live in Tree Hill. You guys interested?" Deb said handing Nathan the leaflet.

"Yeah thanks mum! Sounds like fun, you wanna come B. Davis?"

"Sure, sounds wicked. I wonder who they are. I can't imagine any stars coming from Tree Hill." Brooke said taking the leaflet from Nathan.

"Well you also can't imagine going out with a total hottie like me, so you clearly don't have a very good imagination then do you!" Nathan said cocking his head.

Brooke started to breathe harder and she out her hand below her neck and said, "Can't breathe, Nate's ego is filling the room!"

Nathan smirked and stood up, "You coming Brooke, you never know we might even run into our best friend, the other Mr. Scott!"

--

Lucas pulled out his cell and saw the caller ID and picked it up eagerly.

"Hey friend! What's up in your part of the world?" Lucas hadn't spoken to his best friend in weeks, and he hadn't seen her in years.

She had moved away when they were thirteen, and had not come back to Tree Hill since.

"Oh my god, I cannot wait to see you. I'll meet you after the show. Tric is great, you'll like it there!"

Lucas was really excited; Tric had an amazing atmosphere, and was a great place to welcome back his best friend.

"I'll cya later then. Bye"

Lucas hung up the phone and said quietly to himself, "Well I guess I'm going to Tric."

Lucas pulled his green polo off and got out of his wardrobe a white shirt and slipped that on over his muscular body.

--

Brooke pinned her hair up and turned her head so she could observe her hair from the back. It looked good, if she mind saying so herself.

Brooke hadn't gone to too much effort just a purple criss-cross dress and black sparkly flats and her wavy hair pulled into a pony tail.

Brooke heard her dad open the door and welcome Nathan in. Brooke applied one extra layer of clear lip gloss and grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.

"Brooke you look gorgeous." Richard said and Brooke blushed.

"Thanks dad," Brooke looked to Nathan who was wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers.

"You ready to go." Brooke asked, and Nathan nodded and opened the door.

"Now you guys, you've heard it before but you're gonna hear it again, no alcohol, no drugs and Brooke no boys!"

Nathan laughed quietly and then said, "I'll look after Richard, I promise."

"I know you will Nate."

Brooke waved her hand in the air and said, "You know I'm still here right? Dad we are going out to Tric I am not going to get hooked on marijuana or get impregnated!"

Richard squirmed, the thought of any of those things happening to Brooke would be his worst nightmare, and he hated it when she said she was going out on a date. Truthfully he was scared he would lose her.

Brooke went over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye and then she followed Nathan out the door.

--

Nathan and Brooke arrived at Tric and already the artist was on the stage and was singing hr heart out.

"You want a drink a Nate? Just orange or something like that, I wont break your little promise with my dad." But then Brooke realised that Nathan wasn't really listening to her at all, he was transfixed the blonde on stage.

She had a really good voice and had golden hair and was quite small in height. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful.

He made his way through the crowd so he was closer the stage and Brooke hurriedly followed.

"Nate here have a drink." Brooke said handing him a coke, but he didn't hold out his hand. Brooke waved hers in front of his face, nothing.

"She is sooo beautiful, who is she?" Nathan finally said.

A voice from behind said, "That would be my best friend." Lucas walked forward and stood face to face with Nathan.

Brooke put her hand to her face and shook it, this was going to be an interesting night!

--

In case any of you are wondering, the friend is Haley. I decided I didn't want to wait any longer until I brought her in.

Another question: Do you want there to be equal amounts of Naley as Brucas, or just have side line stories of Naley.

But be warned I am not very good at writing Naley!

BrookeRoberts

X


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It has been quite a while since I last updated, sorry!!

This will also be my only update probably until next week, prob Friday, because I am having an operation on my teeth, and so therefore will probably not up to writing a new chapter. And even if I did it wouldn't be very good!! And I really want I to be good, because I have had so much great feedback and don't want to let any of you down!!

Quote: 'When am I supposed to bring something like that up, at a basketball game, R A V E N S, PS I slept with your husband a long time ago!' _Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill_

Chapter 6

"That would be my best friend." Lucas said facing Nathan throwing him a dark glare, and receiving one form Nate too.

"So you think she is beautiful, well trust me she isn't interested. Haley doesn't go for your type, you know jerk!" Lucas sniggered.

Nathan scoffed, "Bit like Brooke then,"

"Nate," Brooke protested, she didn't want to be brought into their argument, but more importantly she didn't want Lucas ever knowing about her feelings.

Lucas was taken back by this last comment; did this mean Brooke had feelings for him?

"Lets just get this straight now, Haley isn't interested, and you are too leave her alone."

"Or what? You'll hurt me; well I'd like to see you try!" Nathan challenged.

"Just back off. And trust me it would exactly be that hard to hurt you." Lucas smirked.

This just spurred Nathan on further and Brooke stepped closer, "You know that is something I have noticed about you; you do seem to find easy hurting people, Brooke for example."

"Nathan!" Brooke cried and she intervened between the two who had just stepped closer to each other. Everyone in the club was looking, they defiantly had an audience.

Brooke faced Nathan and gave him an warning look, but then turned to Lucas and met eye contact. Her eyes were apologetic but angry at the same time; Lucas saw this and couldn't help but be memorized by her. Lucas could not even begin to understand Brooke, but there was something about her, that Lucas could not just ignore.

"Will you two stop it, you are causing a scene. I am not saying make friends, you don't have to like each other, just stop with this fighting, it is getting old." Brooke said looking between the two furious males.

Lucas held his hands up and stepped backwards, "She's right, I'm bored of this." Brooke smiled at Lucas but Nathan wasn't let him get away that easily.

"You're not bored; you're just scared of having your ass kicked!" Nathan tolerated.

Lucas turned slowly to face Nathan again and threw a punch that hit Nathan square in the face.

"You wanna bet." Lucas mumbled waving his hand in the air; Brooke knelt down over Nathan who was now on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay Nate."

Nathan stood up, fury boiling in his blood, "I'm fine."

Nathan walked up to Lucas and pulled him round by his shoulder and hit Lucas in the face and Lucas fell to the floor.

Lucas felt the blood that was now falling from his lip, and then attacked Nathan again, until the two boys were in a heavy brawl.

Brooke ran over and tried to pull them apart, "Guys please stop, aahhh!" One of the boys hand hit Brooke round the head, and she fell unconscious on the floor.

--

"B, can you hear me?"

"Brooke are you okay?"

Brooke opened her eyes slowly but surely and saw two males, leaning over her body.

Her head throbbed and Brooke slowly lifted her hand to her forehead were she felt a bump rising.

Brooke sat up hesitantly, and both Nathan and Lucas lowered down to her level.

"What happened?" Brooke asked unsure, of the events that ended her up on the floor unconscious and with a huge bruise on her head.

"_He_ can tell you that!" Nathan said accusingly looking at Lucas.

Lucas looked back at Nathan and said, "You mean you can, you are the one who hit her!"

"Wait you hit me Nate?" Brooke asked really confused.

"No I didn't he did!" Nathan said looking back towards

"You are the one who started the fight anyway!"

"I think you'll find that was you again!"

Brooke stood up, warily and said looking between both the testosterone filled males, "Guys I have no idea what just happened, and how I ended up on floor, ruining my dress by the way, but I know that it was because you two were fighting. And now you're at it again!"

Brooke looked to both of them searching for an apology from either of them, not getting what she wanted.

Both Nathan and Lucas felt intimidated by Brooke; they shuffled their feet and looked down to the floor.

Brooke threw her arms up in the air and said exasperatedly, "I give up, I'm going home!" Brooke made her way through the crowd who were all staring towards the door to exit Tric.

Lucas followed her but Nathan stayed back, he was ashamed of himself. How could have he had hit Brooke, she was his best friend. She was right; he and Luke had to stop fighting.

"Hey are you Nathan?" Nathan turned around and saw the beautiful singer from before.

"Yeah I'm Nathan, you are Haley right," Nathan ignored Lucas' warning, for all he knew Lucas and Brooke could be hooking up right now!

--

"Brooke wait up!" Lucas called hurrying after Brooke who was sitting on the edge of the pavement.

Lucas sat down next to her and the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Brooke broke the penetrating silence.

"What was that in there?"

Lucas sighed, "I don't know Brooke, I guess…. look I'm sorry."

Brooke turned to look at him and a smile crept onto her face, "Lucas Scott is apologising to me. I should really get that in writing!"

Lucas laughed, another silence washed over them, giving Lucas the confidence to ask her, "Ummm, do you want me to walk you home?"

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes to see if he was being genuine. "Sure, that would be great, I you don't mind," Brooke added the last part breathily and quickly.

The smile on Lucas face grew and he said gently, "I don't mind."

Lucas stood up and Brooke turned and picked up her bag and when she turned back to stand up Lucas had let down his hand. She looked up at him and carefully took his hand.

About half an hour later Brooke and Lucas arrived at her house, she reached her keys out of her bag.

"Thanks for walking me home," Brooke thanked him and he smiled, acknowledging her thanks and they stood in the moonlight and just looked into each others eyes, both searching for answers.

Lucas suddenly moved a strand of loose hair from her face, and sub-consciously traced his finger tip round the bruise on Brooke' forehead. A spark ran through Brooke's veins, a spark of electricity, he was leaving a mark on her skin. His finger seemed to burn through her skin and Brooke winced.

"I'm sorry, that isn't going to look good in the morning." Lucas said finally.

"Well it's not like we're going back to school on Monday, oh wait we are!" Brooke said sarcastically her eyes not leaving Lucas'.

"I guess I'll see you back at school." Lucas said after a pause, Brooke then mentally shook herself.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Cya,"

Lucas began to walk down her path, when he turned as if he was going to ask her a question, but just said goodbye.

Brooke waved from her doorway and below a whisper said, "Bye,"

Brooke opened her door and leaned against the door and watched out the window as Lucas walked away.

Was it possible that she Brooke Davis was falling for Lucas Scott?

Lucas walked away from Brooke's house for the second time in two days, with a tonne of regret. Why hadn't he just said what he wanted to say? Was he Lucas Scott scared of being rejected by Brooke Davis?

--

Sooooo, I was really unhappy with this chapter especially the beginning. I re-wrote the end paragraph about four times, I hope it ended up okay!!

So yeah I probably won't be uploading soon, so wish me luck with this stupid operation!!!

Thank you for all of the reviews, it makes me so happy to see when I have more!!!

BrookeRoberts

X


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It has been ages since I updated last, so I am really sorry! So I don't know about anywhere else, but OMG the snow in England!! WOW!

Any Brulian fans, have you seen the most recent episode, how cute!! And he is soooo HOT!! His smile is gorgeous!!  
Quote: 'It was like dance auditions for crap the musical' _Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill_

Chapter 7

"First day of school!" Brooke said excitedly as she jumped out of bed. The summer had come and gone and now it was time to bring her 'back to school' wardrobe. Brooke pulled out her wardrobe black jeans and a pink top and of course her Raven sweat-top.

Brooke was meeting Nathan and Peyton outside her house, at 8, so that they could drive into school together.

Brooke grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and flung on her coat, she was already late, in true Brooke Davis fashion.

Brooke saw a note on her fridge from her dad saying that he had left early to meet with a client and would be home round 11. Brooke sighed, she loved that her dad loved his work, but it meant he was never around; it was a rare occasion for them to spend quality time together.

Brooke heard Nathans car horn, and that interrupted her thoughts, so she ran out the door to Nathan and Peyton who were waiting in Nathans jeep.

"Let's go !" Nathan called as Brooke hopped into the car.

The three of them arrived at school and of course all eyes were on Nate and Brooke, everyone was desperate to know hat they did this summer and who they were going out with now.

But as normal Nathan and Brooke just linked arms and walked down the corridor ignoring all the stares and questions.

Brooke being captain of the cheerleaders and Nathan of the basketball team, they dominated the school. But the constant attention got to Brooke, sure she liked being Miss Popular all the time, but none of them actually wanted to talk to the real Brooke. They just wanted advice on what to wear, who to go out with and ultimately a step closer to the Davis millions.

Brooke opened her locker and pulled out her history textbook and felt two hands cover her hands. She could smell a male scent and smiled, as she turned around she murmured "Lucas..."

"Who is Lucas?"

Brooke's face fell; it was her ex-boyfriend Zach. "So babe, tonight my place or yours?" He said advancing towards her, his eyes dark.

Brooke pushed away from and said firmly, "Listen, I don't know how many times I need to tell you until you get the message. I broke up with you, we are not together,"

Brooke was cut off, "Honey you know we aren't meant to be. Your mine and I'm yours."

"No Zach, we are not meant to be, and for your information I have never been yours and never will be. So please just leave me alone."  
The affection in Zach's eyes soon changed to anger, he pushed her against the lockers, "I am never leaving you Brooke, never. You know what happened last time-"  
A shiver ran down Brooke's spine, 'last time' the words ringed in her ears.

"Who is this Lucas?" Zach asked forcefully, "You better not have a boyfriend!"

Brooke winced, Zach had just pressed down on her wrist digging it into the metal lockers behind her.

Brooke rocked her head back closing her eyes, praying that the pain would pass, but when she reopened them she saw a blonde standing behind them.

Lucas looked into her eyes for a moment, and saw all the pain and hurt. He then looked to Zach and pulled him away from Brooke, and she collapsed down to the floor, holding on to her wrist which was throbbing with pain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Zach questioned loudly.

"No I think it is what the hell do you think _you_ are doing!" Lucas threatened just as confidently.

"This is a private conversation between me and my girlfriend so if you wouldn't mind pissing off that would be great."

Lucas looked down to Brooke who was clinging on to her wrist and a single, silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Lucas ignored him and kneeled down next to a tearful Brooke, "Hey are you alright, let me get you out of here." He said softly his voice making the hairs prick up on her arm.

"I don't know if you didn't here me the first time, I told you to leave." Zach said pulling Lucas up to stand opposite him.

Lucas turned away from Zach for the second time and bent down and offered Brooke his hand to help her up.

Zach just stood there amazed no one had ever not listened to him before, especially when it came to Brooke.

Brooke timidly stood up, and began to walk away from Zach with Lucas by her side, but then she heard Zach deafening words, "You were warned Brooke."

Lucas who was holding onto Brooke's arm for fear she would fall otherwise, felt the goose bumps on her arm and through her body.

--

Brooke sat down in Lucas's car and he came and sat down next to her but did not say anything, she still looked really shaken up.

They sat in the silence and Lucas did not once take his eyes off Brooke, she looked so worn and frail, a side he had never seen to a normally confident and strong Brooke Davis.

"Brooke are you ever going to tell me what was going on back there?" Lucas asked concerned, his voice sincere.

Brooke said nothing, "Brooke this is serious, you can't let that guy treat you that way. How long has this been going on?"

"Why did you save me?" Brooke said not answering any of his questions just asking her own.

Lucas thought about this for a moment and then answered, "Because I care…."

Brooke shook her head, "I don't understand. What do you mean you care; care about what?"

Lucas turned and looked her in the eyes, "I care about you."

Brooke couldn't belive that those words had caem out of Lucas Scott's mouth, but then Brooke fell out of her dreams and into reality, this was not some fairytale she had wished up, this was real life.

Brooke opened the door to Lucas' car and walked across the schools lot, Lucas immediately followed calling her name.

"Brooke come back, I'm sorry if I did or said something to upset you." Brooke sped up practically running across the car park.

Lucas ran to catch up with her and pulled her arm around to face her, "Brooke what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong Lucas?" Brooke said desperately. "You can't say one thing and then do another that is not fair."

Lucas sighed, he realised that he had been giving her really mixed signals, but he meant what he said.

"Brooke I'm sorry, sorry for everything. I know I act like an ass around you and I don't blame you for hating me but-"

"Lucas I don't hate you." Brooke said and Lucas was taken back. "You drive me insane and I am not for one minute going to try to understand you, but I don't hate you."

"Brooke-"

"Lucas you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." Brooke said and turned and walked away.

"Brooke, I don't hate you either, and for the record I meant what I said, I do care."

Brooke smiled, but did not let him see, but instead pit on a cool face and turned and said, "Why don't you show me then?"

Lucas was confused, "Show you what?"

"Show me you care. Pick me up at seven tonight my place."

Lucas tilted his head and looked cocky, "Are you asking me out Brooke Davis?"

"Show up tonight and I guess you'll find out." The flirty confident Brooke Davis suddenly coming flooding back.

Brooke walked back into school and Lucas turned happily back in through the entrance to the school gym.

Am I really going out with Brooke tonight, Lucas thought as he pulled off his shirt and on his basketball jersey?

--

So what did you guys think???

Please let me know I love to hear what you are all liking and what you are not!!  
Any ideas for their date or any other chapters would be great!

I will try to update sooner this time, but it is really hard seeing as I have just moved house, but I will really try!!  
BrookeRoberts

X


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey sorry this took so long to come, its just I have just moved house, and everything is a bit manic!!!  
But I hope you like this; it's kinda just a filler!!

Quote: 'Everything's perfect, Lucas thinks I'm giving birth to Chris Keller the second!' _Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill_

Chapter 8

"Lipgloss, lipgloss, where the hell is my lipgloss!" Brooke screamed as she ran round her bedroom frantically throwing things everywhere, searching for her all important lipgloss.

It was the night of her first date with Lucas, and even though she was never going to admit it to anyone, especially him, Brooke was really excited.

Brooke could not believe it and would deny it if he or anyone else ever asked, but Lucas Scott had got under her skin and into her head and was all she ever thought about.

Brooke looked into the mirror and was not pleased with what she saw, normally this was never the case, Brooke was not arrogant, she was just a very beautiful person. But today something wasn't right, but then she thought again, she was never going to look like she wanted to, not her the night if her first date with Lucas Scott.

Brooke had gone for the look, casual but not to casual and sexy but not slutty, and good combination she thought, but it still didn't look right.

Brooke ran her hands through her wavy hair and shook her head, there was no point stressing about this, so she picked up her purse and walked out of her room.

Richard was still at work as he had wrote on the note, so Brooke did not need to worry about explaining where she was going and why she was going out on a date with Lucas Scott, someone she was supposed to detest.

--

As promised Lucas was sitting in his car outside Brooke's front door at seven sharp. He saw Brooke lock the red door behind her and then walked down her path towards Lucas' car and Lucas got out and opened the door for her.

"Hey careful someone might see you!" Brooke said sarcastically, Lucas knew that she was indicating him do something nice was a rare occasion.

"Just get in the car," Lucas said closing the door behind her. Even though she had been in his car before she had never observed it properly. It was just how she imagined, a sports bag in the back and a Fall Out Boy CD on the side.

Brooke then saw a book and picked it up, Lucas looked over at her, "Yes I read, shocker!"

"I'm not judging, I'm just confused you don't seem the kind of guy who you would, you know hang out at Starbucks reading deep meaningful books."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think?" Lucas challenged.

"Maybe I don't," Brooke said at no more than a whisper, and luckily for her Lucas hadn't heard.

Lucas turned the music on and Feeling the Moment, by the Feeder came on, Brooke scoffed, Lucas made a hoarse chuckle.

"So what music do you listen to then, the Jonas Brothers?" Lucas teased.

"No I like The Wreckers and Jimmy Eat World."

"Okay then I take it back; maybe you do have good taste in music." Lucas laughed and so did Brooke, everything just seemed to flow between them.

"But I have to admit that Joe Jonas is fit!" Brooke said between laughter as Lucas pulled the car up at the restaurant.

Lucas and Brooke walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table for two. Brooke picked up the menu, and then put it down again. "Okay I have a game, I'll order for you and you can order for me. Deal?"

Lucas looked to see if see if she was kidding but apparently she was deadly serious, so held out his hand and shook hers, "Deal."

"How about snail to start with then," Lucas joked.

--

Brooke and Lucas had gone through two courses without any arguments and Brooke thought it was going really well.

"So let me get this straight you are best friends with Nathan but you hate basketball and he hates shopping, what do you guys talk about."

Brooke looked down to her food guiltily; Lucas took the hint, "Oh,"

"Its not all bad," Brooke said trying to save herself from complete embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm sure Nathan has a lot of nice things to say about me!"

"Can we please change the subject I feel really bad." Brooke pleaded.

Lucas laughed hysterically, this just felt so natural.

"Okay change of subject, what nice things do _you _say about me?" Lucas joked again.

"And with that I am going to go the bathroom, back in a minute try not to miss me too much!"

"I'll try," Lucas said and watched her leave the table and Brooke could feel his eyes following her and it made her feel special.

Just as Brooke left, Skills, Fergie and Junk turned up, "Hey Luke. What's up?"

"Oh just on a date with Brooke Davis." Lucas said casually.

All three of the guys started laughing, "Yeah right man, you and Brooke Davis you wish; besides she hates you!"

"Guess she realised what she was missing out on!"

Brooke came out of the bathroom but heard Lucas talking about her with his mates and decided to listen in.

"So you going back to her place or your after?" Skills asked suggestively. Lucas smiled darkly and shrugged, "Don't matter really, gonna get what I want either way. She is all cut up about this other dude..."

"Taking advantage of the vulnerable, nice one!" Fergie said high-fiving Lucas.

Brooke started to cry silently, how could he be speaking about her that way.

Brooke tore out of the restaurant and suddenly Lucas saw her and realised that she must have overheard the conversation.

Lucas threw a couple of dollar notes on the table and ran out of the restaurant after her.

"Brooke, please come back I'm sorry, what you over heard wasn't what it sounded like, I…"

"You what Lucas? Because form where I was standing it pretty much sounded like I was just some girl you were gonna sleep with and then forget about, right?"  
"No Brooke you got it all wrong…"

"Yeah you're right about that I did get it all wrong I actually thought that you had changed and that you weren't the guy I used to know, but I guess not."

Brooke walked away crying still, she prayed her dad wouldn't be home yet so she wouldn't have to explain any of this to him.

Lucas just stood on the pavement, speechless he could not believe what an idiot he had been. He didn't mean any of those things, now he just had to prove that to Brooke!

--

Hey guys, I am soooo mega sorry it took soooo long for me to update!!

I got seasons 4 and 5 for my birthday recently and have been watching them no stop!! Me and my best mate (hey Shannen!) were thinking about order of best seasons, and mine is

3

2

6

5

1

4

Let me know what you think!!

Also any ideas for the Naley side storyline would be great!! And obviously any ideas on Brucas would be much appreciated too!!

BrookeRoberts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys!!

Thank you so much for all your support on this story, it means a lot! And especially for everyone has given me ideas and inspired me to write!

I cannot believe that One Tree Hill is nearly over!!!! It is just too sad!!

I was in a Twilight mood, so that is what the random quote is all about! (TEAM JACOB!)

Quote: 'I'd rather die than stay away from you' _Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan in Twilight._

Chapter 9

A couple of weeks had passed since the Lucas and Brooke incident on the date, and neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Nathan had promised to punch Lucas for her, but she had managed to calm him down. Haley had told Lucas a thousand times that he needed to talk to Brooke and explain, but each time Lucas answered by saying, "She doesn't want to speak to me. And I don't blame her."  
Nathan and Haley obviously had clear chemistry but neither acted on their feelings, because neither wanted to make it hard for Lucas and Brooke.

That being said that didn't mean Nathan wasn't dying to ask Haley out, but it never seemed like the right time or place.

It was Friday and Nathan and Brooke were having there regular night out together, after school two hours at the rivercourt then eat at Karen's Café (though recently they had skipped that part of their day) then two hours at the mall shopping.

It was also a Friday for Lucas and Haley, who ever since Haley had been back had spent every possible second together and had a routine for their Friday night, claiming random cool stuff at lost properties, eating at the café (both of them in hope they run into Brooke and Nathan) and their personal favourite water balloon fights in their crazy golf course on the roof of the café.

It was Friday morning and Brooke had just woke up in a bad mood, she pulled her dressing gown on and grumpily walked into her kitchen where her dad was already dressed for work and finishing his breakfast.

"Dad, you said you were taking a few days off so we could spend time together." Brooke whined she hadn't spent anytime with her dad in the last two weeks.

"Brooke they need me in the office," Richard insisted.

"Don't you get it I need you too!" Brooke yelled, she felt like her dad didn't understand that she needed her dad around.

"Brooke be reasonable you are seventeen, you don't need me." Richard said unkindly.

Brooke tipped her head back and tried to control herself not wanting to cry, but failed tears began to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I already lost one parent, and I thought it wasn't so bad to want the other to actually care, sorry if I put too much pressure on you _Dad_."

"Brooke this is silly, I need to get to work but we can talk about this when I get home."

"But that's just it Dad we don't talk, well not anymore!" Brooke screamed through tears, she had been holding all these emotions in and now she could finally let them all loose.

Richard said nothing what do you say to your daughter when she thinks that you don't care about her anymore.

"You know what Dad go to work, I'm gonna stay with Nathan for a while. Come and find me when you realise what is more important in your life, your job or your daughter."

Brooke stormed out of the room and emerged back again in twenty minutes dressed for school, bag in hand.

"Brooke you know I love you, but my job is important to me I worked hard to get to where I am today."

"Well maybe if you worked harder at being a good dad, we wouldn't be here today." Brooke said coldly and slammed the door behind her.

--

Meanwhile, Haley was waiting for Lucas at his house talking to Karen.

"It's so obvious he likes her, I don't know what his problem is, why he can't just talk to her." Haley said.

"I agree Brooke is a really nice girl and would be good for Lucas."

Lucas was standing outside his kitchen listening into the conversation between his mum and best friend. They were right, Brooke was great and perfect for him, but he had messed it all up, and now she didn't want to speak to him, so even he tried to explain she wouldn't listen.

"You guys wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Lucas announced entering the room taking the two women by surprise.

"No of course not," Haley replied sheepishly shuffling her feet.

"Lets get to school buddy," Lucas said dragging Haley out of the room, "Mum we'll see you in the café after school."

"Bye son, Haley!"

Lucas and Haley left the house and made their way to school in Lucas' jeep. They parked the car and got out and practically fell into Nathan and Brooke who happened to park next to them.

This was the closest Lucas and Brooke had been in weeks, Nathan and Haley exchanged awkward smiles.

"So…….. Nathan lets walk to class." Haley said pulling Nathan away from the silent pair. Brooke gave Nathan a dark glare for leaving her, and Nate knew he would pay for that later; she was already in a bad mood for which she wouldn't explain to Nathan.

Lucas and Brooke simultaneously started to walk towards the main school building, "So what do you have first period?" Lucas asked, just for anything to say to fill the terrible silence.

Brooke did not reply, so Lucas tried again "What you doing this weekend?"

"Did you not catch on to the fact I wasn't talking to you! Apparently not!" Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"Look I'm sorry for the other week I had no idea you were standing there." Lucas apologized.

"That is what you're apologizing for! You are unbelievable!" Brooke screamed causing everyone to stare in the corridor.

"In case I didn't make it clear before, I want nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone, please." She basically pleaded at the end.

"If that's what you want Brooke." Lucas asked all ready knowing the answer and hating it.

"It is….." Brooke answered not knowing what else to say, as much as what he had said had hurt her, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Bye Brooke,"

"Bye Lucas,"

--

Okay so this chapter was terrible!! But I was rushing, I hope you don't hate it too much!!

Nothing much really happened but the next two chapters are very eventful, so I will make it up then!!

Thanks again for the reviews keep them coming because I love them!!

BrookeRoberts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or favourited or put on story alerted it really means a lot. And I will try to make the chapters a but longer!!

This is my last update until next week, but then hopefully, because I'm on Easter holidays I will be able to update more often.

My quote is one from one of the most recent episodes of One Tree Hill, it made me cry, the way he said it and the look on his face was heartbreaking! Hope you like it too!

Quote: 'It's okay because sometimes the beauty is in the attempt." _Austin Nichols as Julian Baker in One Tree Hill_

Chapter 10

"Brooke, , BROOKE!" Nathan shouted as they were driving along the road on their way to the rivercourt.

"Have you listened to a word I've said?" Nathan asked; Brooke's mind had been preoccupied and being honest she would have told Nathan the truth which was no, she hadn't been listening, but then again she wasn't in the mood for explaining why not.

"Course, you were telling me about your next match." Brooke said hopefully guessing but knowing she had a pretty good chance that she was right, that's what Nathan mainly spoke about.

"Okay you're off the hook this time, but don't deny for one second that there is not something else on your mind, apart from the fact that I am boring you with stats and statistics on basketball teams you've probably never even heard of, well besides from threw me anyway."

"You got me! How could you guess that your constant ramble about basketball could possibly bore me, maybe I underestimated your intelligence!" Brooke said sarcastic, but also trying desperately hard to cover up her real emotions.

"Brooke Davis, you can't fool me you know, I know you too well. So come on, fess up what has he done now?"

"Who?" She asked, playing dumb.

"The frickin president, who do you think, the one and only King Jerk of the century Lucas Scott." Nathan teased.

"No actually it's not him, well that's a lie, but you know he is not the main thing on my mind, honest!" Brooke added in the end, just too fully convince Nathan.

"It's Dad, we had this huge argument this morning and not the kind that will easily blow over, this was bad Nathan, really bad. I said he was a crap parent!" Brooke said dropping her head in shame, wishing she could take it all back.

"Oh B that's rough, I'm sorry. But I know your dad and I know you and you guys will sort things out, I'm sure of it you two always do."

"Not this time, it was different; I'm not sure if we are gonna be able to fix it." Brooke said sadly.

Nathan pulled the car up at the rivercourt, and got out the car and pulled his basketball out the car. Brooke got out the car too and walked round to meet Nathan where he pulled her into a giant bear hug.

A small laugh came from Brooke and Nathan smiled, "Thanks Nate, you're the best best friend in the world. I love you." And although she loved Nate, she would never be _in_ love with him.

--

"Haley I know your out there, and I'm gonna find you." Lucas threatened water balloon in hand.

Haley was hidden behind a bench on the roof soaking wet from the water balloon fight her and Luke were having and she was just about to go in for the attack when her phone vibrated but she just ignored it and jumped out and threw her balloon at Lucas' back.

"Aaahhhh!" Lucas screamed turning around and chucking his at Haley.

They both laughed and collapsed in a pile on top of each other on the floor and looked up at the darkening sky. Then they just lay in silence until Haley broke it by saying,

"What you thinking about Luke?"

"Honestly, and don't laugh or lecture me…. Brooke. What about you?"

"Honestly, and don't laugh or lecture me ….. Nathan." Both of them laughed.

"When did we get this pathetic Hales, I mean come on this is ridiculous!" Lucas said and Haley also knew it was the truth.

"Lets do something fun tonight." Haley said suddenly.

"I didn't realise we weren't already having fun." Lucas replied

"No I mean let's go out and do something different, take me somewhere that means a lot to you." Haley said she wanted to know what her best friend had been up to in the years she had been away.

"Okay then, I know just the place to take you." Lucas said already knowing where they were going.

They got in the car and drove, and Lucas commentated on all the places in town and Haley smiled, but inside she was just feeling a sense of loss; she had always considered Tree Hill her home but talking to Lucas and hearing his stories about the place just made her realise that it wasn't. She hadn't lived here in over ten years, and there was so much she didn't know about the place and the people, Haley hoped she could change all that.

They arrived at the rivercourt and were both surprised to see another car parked their already and two people laughing and having a good time on the court, two people they both knew all two well.

Brooke and Nathan looked round at the sound of another car approaching, and both could not decide on how they felt seeing the two people step out of the car.

Lucas looked to Haley and they exchanged a look that said it all, a look that said this could be interesting but at the same time really awkward; and at the exact same time Nathan and Brooke shared the exact same moment.

"Hey," Haley said awkwardly to Nathan and he replied with a simple nod of the head. Brooke and Lucas for the first time made eye contact and a look was all it took to convey what they were both feeling and wanting to say.

Nathan and Haley weren't stupid they saw it too, and Nathan said, "Haley do you wanna talk over there or something?"

"No Nate its fine, Luke can we talk?" Brooke asked looking from one brother to the next.

"Sure." Was all Lucas could mange to say and he followed Brooke who was walking over to the other end of the court where there was a bench.

"Look, I want you to know that I had no idea you were going to be here I swear." Lucas promised Brooke.

"Lucas its okay, it actually turned out quite well I wanted to talk to you but it never felt like the right time or you know…" Brooke drifted off.

"Yeah I know. Listen Brooke I know you don't want to hear it but you need to, I am so sorry for what happened the other day I meant none of it, it was just guy talk you know…"

"Lucas stop, you are right I don't want to hear it, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Brooke protested.

"Okay but I need to know if you can ever forgive me." Lucas asked pleading.

Brooke hesitated, she wanted to but she needed to be convinced of something first, "Lucas I want to forgive you please believe me, but I need to know something first….if I hadn't of heard what you have said that night, would this have gone any further?"

"Brooke you know how I feel about you." Lucas said and this took Brooke by surprise she had no idea how he felt.

But before she could say anything, Lucas leant in and they were centimetres apart before Brooke's cell phone rang and both jumped apart. Brooke pulled out her cell and was annoyed to see she didn't have any caller ID for the person ringing, meaning that what was just about to happen was disturbed by someone she didn't even know.

"Hello, this is she." Brooke answered her phone and then immediately turned her back from Lucas and held her other hand up to her mouth and raised he eyes to resist tears.

"Brooke are you okay?"

--

Okay so I know I promised it will be longer but I swear the next chapter will be the longest and hopefully my best because it will probably be the most dramatic so far……

Thank you again for all the reviews, keep them coming, love you guys!!  
BrookeRoberts

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone!! It's BrookeRoberts just with a pename change, so now I'm BrucasLoveX!!!

I have a song recommendation: 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl

It's an awesome song check it out!

So my quote is a Haley quote and literally every time I see it I crack up, pregnant and hormonal Haley is hilarious!!

Quote: 'All the girls, how many girls have you slept with Fabio!' _Bethany Joy Galleoti as Haley James Scott on One Tree Hill_

Chapter 11

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right there." Brooke spoke into her phone but barely above a whisper.

Lucas took a step closer so he was almost touching her shoulder, and asked again "Brooke are you okay."

Brooke closed her cell and turned slowly so face Lucas, and his closeness didn't even phase her. "I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Sure, but Brooke I need you to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing its fine, but I need you to drive me to the hospital, please." Brooke practically begged.

"Of course let's go." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand for comfort but also to make sure she didn't fall to the floor.

Nathan and Haley had both been watching the two of them, and knew not to ask questions but simply followed in Nathans car behind.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the hospitals car park and Lucas expected her to run out the car and knock down the door practically. But instead she hesitated Brooke went to open the car door but then realised she wasn't actually prepared to see or hear what was going on. Brooke knew even the best possible outcome would still mean nothing would be the same again.

Lucas just watched her trying to see her thoughts and figure out what was going on, for a clever person Lucas suddenly felt totally loss and at loss for any answers.

"Lucas I can't go in there alone." Brooke finally said, and Lucas looked deep in to her hazel eyes and replied "Whatever you need Brooke, I promise I'll stay."

Brooke got out the car and they walked into the hospital closely followed by Nathan and Haley. It was killing Nathan not to find out what was wrong, but he knew her too well that when Brooke was ready she would explain.

Brooke cautiously approached the desk, "Excuse me would you please be able to tell me where I will find Mr Richard Davis?"

Lucas exhaled in the realisation of the fact that Brooke's dad was in hospital, no wonder she was falling apart.

"Only relatives allowed, so sir you will have to wait out here." The nurse said as she began to lead Brooke to a room.

But Brooke protested, "No, please…. he is my boyfriend I need him there."

Lucas said nothing but squeezed her hand letting him know he was there for her and Brooke appreciated it.

"Of course, right this way Miss Davis." The nurse said leading them both down the corridor and to Room 7.

The nurse opened the door unveiling Richard lying in the hospital bed unconscious blood everywhere.

Brooke wailed and clutched herself to Lucas and he wrapped his arms round her and rubbed her back in comfort, his shirt being drowned in her tears.

--

A couple of hours past and Richard's health state had made no change, but still Brooke stayed by his side and Lucas would not leave her either.

Haley and Nathan also waited outside and had decided not to leave until they found out that Richard and therefore Brooke were going to be okay.

The nurse came into the hospital room and observed the scene of the sandy blonde with his arm round the brunette just letting her tears fall. Wow he must really love her, the nurse thought before interrupting the adorable couple.

"Excuse me I hate to tell you this, but visiting hours are over." She said apologetically.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Brooke. It will be okay I promise." Lucas said getting up to leave but Brooke took his arm to stop him,

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, the vulnerable tone in her voice broke his heart and he turned to the nurse and gave her one persuasive look and she nodded, who was she to get in the way of true love's comfort?

Lucas sat back down and Brooke whispered a thank you to both the nurse and Lucas.

"Thank you for staying with me," Brooke said looking into his eyes, their bodies so close.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you." Lucas said with so much sincerity it made Brooke want to cry all over again.

Hours passed into the night and Brooke felt a wave of fatigue sweep over and she knew she needed sleep to be ready for whatever tomorrow would bring. Brooke lay back on the chair leaning onto Lucas who still had his arms round her, and he adjusted them so she would be comfortable and the both of them fell asleep together.

Light streamed through the window in the hospital room which woke Lucas, he looked over and saw Brooke who had rested her head on his chest and slept there with his arms round her. And the thing that shocked Lucas most was that it didn't feel weird or awkward, it felt… right.

Brooke slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Lucas, and she smiled warily but then she realised where she was and why and then the smile was wiped of her face.

"Brooke I-" But Lucas was cut off by the machine in the room making a loud beeping noise and they both immediately jumped up out their seats and Lucas ran to the door and shouted for the doctor who came rushing in.

Brooke on the other hand was wildly panicking and had to be physically taken from the room by Lucas as the doctors tried to re-start Richard. Brooke and Lucas stood in the doorway and Nathan and Haley came over and stood behind; they had come first thing this morning after they were made to leave last night.

"He is going to be okay, he has to be," Brooke shouted frantically. "I never told him I was sorry," tears flooding down her face.

About ten minutes later the doctor came out with a solemn look on his face,

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your father." He said looking to Brooke, who felt like her whole world was shattered into a million pieces and they were all falling down around her.

"Nooooo!" Brooke screamed falling to the floor holding her hand to mouth and crying harder then she ever thought possible. He was gone, her friend, her rock, her dad.

He was dead.

--

Okay so I told you there would be drama!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it took me ages to get right!!

I will try to update more quickly next time!

Please review and let me know what you think so far and any ideas or thoughts for what you would like/think should happen next.

PS. I had a pename change I am now BrucasLoveX not BrookeRoberts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I was in the mood and had a free half an hour, and also I was really excited about writing this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was defiantly the hardest to write capturing all the right emotions and stuff!

Okay so I have just started another One Tree Hill story on a joint account with my best friend which is called "20 Reasons Why I Love You' by WeAreBaleyX, it's another major Brucas story so check it out!!

Song Recommendation: 'Breathe' by Michelle Branch

Quote: "Its okay, you know what, its okay I'll just, I'll go and I'll be pregnant and gimpy and you know most likely wearing sweat pants." _Bethany Joy Galleoti as Haley James Scott in One Tree Hill_

Chapter 12

"I know this is the last thing you want to be thinking about right now, but your father's lungs are still perfectly healthy and we have discovered he compatible with someone needing an urgent lung transplant is there any chance you would be willing to let us operate on him." A doctor asked Brooke as she sat beside her dead father's body. Brooke heard what he was saying but the words didn't really go in, and robotically she answered a simple yes. She wasn't going to deprive another person of their life.

"Thank you Miss Davis, the patient's family will be very grateful." The doctor said cheerily, and suddenly Brooke was angry how could he be happy her father, his patient had just died didn't that mean anything to him.

Lucas, Haley and Nathan waited in the waiting room outside not wanting to intrude on Brooke with her father.

"Where is Brooke gonna live?" Haley asked concerned, even though Haley had only spent a little while with Brooke she was pretty sure she was an awesome person, she must be just look at the effect she had on others, Haley thought.

Nathan was the first to answer, "I'm not sure, her mum I guess, but then I suppose it depends on whether Brooke wants to stay in Tree Hill or not."

Haley and Nathan continued to discuss Brooke's living situation and future, whereas Lucas just sat there wishing there was something he could do to help Brooke, but realising there was nothing made him feel to useless.

"She can live with me." Lucas said, taking the other two by shock, one for the suggestion he made and two for the fact he hadn't spoken since he left Brooke.

"Are you serious? Coz if you are then you are being ridiculous; living with you is the last thing Brooke would want." Nathan said nastily, and Haley looked down embarrassed afraid a fight was going to break out.

"And how would you know what Brooke would want?" Lucas said sharply facing Nathan.

"I'm her best friend you moron, and that is not even the point the point is that this is about Brooke, give me one good reason why she would want to live with you then?" Nathan asked interested in what Lucas thought could possibly possess Brooke to want to live her. But Lucas said nothing.

"Okay then different question, why would you want her to live with you anyway?" Nathan asked again realising he wasn't going to get an answer for the first question and that the answer to the second would be more interesting.

"Because I think I love her." Lucas shouted instantly. Haley shot her head up and they both looked at him in amaze.

Nathan snorted, "You don't know what love is, and don't insult me by saying you love her, she is my best friend."

"I know more about love then you ever will!" Lucas retaliated. "Brooke can live with me."

"You know she doesn't want that, no Brooke is my best friend and I say she should go and live with a member of her family." Nathan decided.

Haley stood up and stood between them, "She is not some piece of meat for you two to argue about, Brooke is going through hell right now so shut up and grow up!" Haley shouted at both of them disgusted at their behaviour.

"I want to go home" A wary voice said and all three of them turned to see Brooke standing at the hospital room door. Brooke's face had all the colour drained out and her eyes were tired and smeared with mascara.

No one said anything, not knowing what to say. "Will someone please take me home I need to organise a funeral."

"Brooke don't worry about that, I'm sure we can call a relative who will want to help out. We don't want you doing this by yourself." Haley said kindly.

"No one will want to help, my mum abandoned us and dad's family all abandoned him when he married mum. It's just me and dad, except now it's just me, alone." Brooke said sadly.

Lucas cell phone rang breaking the silence, "Mom, now's not a good time." Lucas said awkwardly, he was getting such evil stared from everyone.

"Lucas are you with Brooke, I heard what happened news travels fast in a small town." Karen said down the phone sighing.

"Yeah we are in the hospital now," Lucas walked way from the other three and lowered his voice, "Mom Brooke is falling to pieces and I don't want her being alone-"

"Lucas she can stay here, I thought you would ask." Karen said, she was not stupid she saw how her son looked at that girl; Lucas would obviously want Brooke by his side in this time of grieving for her.

"Thank you mom, I'll talk to you later." Lucas said shutting his cell walking back to the others.

"Brooke mom sends her condolences, and I was wondering……" Lucas asked not knowing if this is what she would want.

"He wants you to move in with him." Nathan said sarcastically mocking Lucas, but Brooke did not catch onto his sarcasm, she was too tired.

"I would love to, thanks Luke." Brooke said drearily.

"Kay, do you want to drop by your place to pick up some stuff first." Haley asked, Brooke nodded and the four headed out the hospital.

--

A couple of hours later and Brooke and Lucas arrived at Luke's house greeted warmly by Karen.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Brooke." Karen said pulling Brooke into a hug that Brooke appreciated.

"Thank you Karen for letting me stay." Brooke said tiredly. Lucas took the bag that Brooke was carrying from her hands and lead her further into the house.

"I'll show you to your room," Lucas said leading Brooke to a door and opening it for her.

"Lucas I can't take your bedroom, it's yours I am already putting you out." Brooke apologized turning as if to walk back out the bedroom door but Lucas insisted.

"Brooke don't worry I can easily crash in the spare room, just make yourself at home."

Lucas went to walk out the door leaving Brooke to get herself organised but Brooke called him back.

"This means a lot Luke, thanks." Brooke said humbly.

"Don't mention it," Lucas said sitting down next to her on his bed he gazed into her big brown eyes, "You amaze me how brave you are Brooke Davis."

"I wouldn't say that, but thanks I guess." Brooke replied modestly

"No seriously, you are so strong I am pretty sure I would not have any sanity left if I had just gone through a day like today. You're tough Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled.

"Well you are partly responsible for my sanity today; you were a huge help and comfort." Brooke said leaning closer.

"Anytime." Lucas said breathily, she was so close he was very proud and surprised at how well he was resisting temptation.

Brooke embraced Lucas aggressively, but he pushed her back slowly standing up.

"What is this not what you want?" Brooke asked frustrated.

"No, wait not no I mean yes but I can't" Lucas babbled making no sense.

"What I mean is I'd feel like I was taking advantage, you are in a really bad state and although you might not admit it now you would probably regret this."

"Oh….. I just thought…." Brooke drifted off,

"Brooke I want this, more than you know but I can't, not tonight." Lucas said apologized and he walked towards the door.

"Lucas….. I'm sorry" Brooke said and he stopped at the doorframe and without looking back replied, "Don't be sorry Brooke, it's not your fault."

--

I hope none of you were disappointed by this chapter, it is not how I planned it to turn out I kinda just went with the flow.

I majorly need some ideas for what is going to happen next, so please your ideas are greatly needed!!

Please review!!!

BrucasLoveX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am nearly at 100 reviews so a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it means a lot, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Brulian!! OMG! He came back, I am soooo happy and I can't wait for them to get together!!! **

**OMG finale on Monday!!! I cannot wait! But OMG if Peyton dies!! I cannot believe I am gonna say this but I don't want her to, but Chad and Hilarie aren't coming back for season 7!!! No Lucas and Peyton will be a strange OTH!! **

**Song Recommendation: 'All In My Head' Nick Lachey (the one he sang the other week on the show, I love it wicked song!!)**

**Quote: 'I can't believe you would walk into my bedroom, previously your bedroom but that's besides the point and knowing our history blurt out you love me.' **_**Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis on One Tree Hill**_

Chapter 13

It had been weeks since the incident in Lucas' room, and Lucas and Brooke had come to a mutual decision to forget about it, at least for Karen's sake.

It was a couple of days after the funeral and Brooke had come out of her room or spoken much to anyone.

It was the first day Brooke was due back in school and Lucas cautiously knocked on the bedroom door, "Brooke, hey its Luke just wondering if you want any breakfast and if you want me to tell Turner that you couldn't come in today."

But to Lucas surprise Brooke opened the door dressed, bag in hand and ready for school.

"What you talking about, I'm coming in today why wouldn't I?" Brooke asked walking past Lucas and into the kitchen where the kettle was boiled.

Brooke grabbed a mug and Lucas followed her into the kitchen, because your dad just died, Lucas was thinking but of course did not say out loud.

"Brooke are you sure? You've barely spoken two words to anyone since…well you know what I mean."

"You mean since the funeral. Don't worry Lucas I am fine and I am ready to go back to school." Brooke said faking confidence, but Lucas saw through her act.

"Brooke you don't have to be so tough all the time, its okay I can stay home with you if you want I don't have basketball practise today." Lucas offered.

"Lucas listen, I'm honestly okay, and thanks for the offer."

"If you insist. Come on then, we better get going." Lucas said grabbing his car keys.

"Wait are you offering to drive me to school"

"No actually I thought I would leave you here, and go by myself. No of course I'm offering you a life to school; in fact no I am not offering I am insisting." Lucas said opening the door and gesturing his hand for Brooke to lead the way.

"Let's go then."

--

The first day of the school was hell for Brooke, it was just as she expected everyone asking how she was and telling her things would be okay.

Nathan, Haley and Lucas had lunch with Brooke and Nathan and Lucas restrained from having an argument, well a serious one anyway.

The four of them had decided to go to Karen's café after school and Brooke was waiting for Lucas outside in the school's courtyard.

A blonde walked past and knocked into Brooke, "hey!" Brooke shouted picking her books up from the floor.

The blonde turned around, it was Peyton.

"Peyton? Is that you? I haven't seen you in months." Brooke said shocked to see her friend, she looked so different.

"I know, you've been busy." Peyton said with a hurtful tone.

"Peyton have I done something wrong, or to upset or piss you off?" Brooke asked concerned, her and Peyton were good mates she would hate to think that the fact they hadn't spoken in a while would ruin their friends.

"Brooke its cool, you've got your new mates and so have I. Its fine no big deal." Peyton said walking away.

Brooke hurried after her, "Peyton what do you mean new mates, yeah I have been hanging out with this new girl called Haley a bit, but me and you are still good friends aren't we?"

"It's not her Brooke."

"Then who?" Brooke asked desperately.

"Lucas. Brooke you are living with the fucking guy, and spending every minute of every day together."

"Lucas? Peyton I am confused what the hell has that got to do with us?"

"Brooke we said we would never cut one of us off for a guy. I guess things change."

"Peyton please," Brooke pleaded.

"Goodbye Brooke Davis." Peyton walked away but then turned around again, "Don't let our friendship be ruined over nothing Brooke, tell him how you feel, he feels the same trust me."

Peyton got into her car and drove away from the school leaving Brooke alone

"What was that about?" Brooke heard Lucas approach from behind. Brooke sniffed and wiped a silent tear away from her eye and turned to face Lucas.

"Nothing let's go meet the others."

--

The four of them hang out in Karen's Café for hours and then decided to go to the rivercourt girls vs. boys.

"This is fun guys, thanks for this I really needed it." Brooke said when finally the girls had surrendered and the four of them were sitting on the bench with cokes and chips from the café.

"Yeah it was. Even better you two didn't land each other in hospital." Haley joked with a smile, the girls laughing at the two guys.

"Yeah it was a good night we should do this again." Lucas agreed and Nathan nodded.

Later Brooke and Nathan were talking, "Hey Brooke are you happy?"

"That my dad died?"

"No, of course not about that." Nathan replied hurriedly and frantically.

"Nate, I'm kidding, I knew what you meant and yeah I guess I am." Brooke smiled looking over at Lucas who was attempting to show Haley how to shoot.

Nathan followed her gaze, "You really like him don't you?"

Brooke shook her head and looked down embarrassed, "No, where did you get that from?"  
"Brooke Penelope Davis, you cannot lie to me, I know you too well." Nathan chuckled.

"Even I did, nothing could ever happen between us."

"And why not?" Nathan asked curiously

"Because of you know……you. I would never do anything to come between us Nate you are my best friend." Brooke said, being hastily reminded of her conversation with Peyton, but putting that into the back of her mind.

"Brooke, you are my best mate too, but if you use me as the reason to not tell Lucas how you feel, than you are even more stupid than me not telling Haley how I feel."

"I love you Nate," Brooke said hugging her best mate, nothing would ever come between her and Nathan, she wouldn't let it.

"Love you to . Now, go and talk to Lucas." Nathan said pulling away and looking down to Brooke and into her innocent brown eyes.

Brooke collected herself and turned away and walked towards Lucas. "Hey Luke can we talk?"

Haley raised her eyebrow at Lucas and nodded, "I'll leave you two alone." Haley said walking away.

"So what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Okay Lucas I am just gonna tell you and you are not allowed to interrupt, kay?" Brooke said really quickly.

Lucas just nodded and listened.

"Okay so for a while I have had this feeling but I just suppressed it because I thought it would go away or I would be able to deny or fight it but I can't. Its undeniable, and I knew you would never feel the same, but then the other week in your room it was exactly what I wanted, and you told me you did too, but then since you haven't said anything so I just presumed that-"

"Brooke what are you saying?" Lucas asked cutting her off.

"What I am saying is that I want-" Brooke voice was silenced by a girl calling Lucas' name.

Lucas looking guilty turned away from a shocked and confused Brooke to address the other girl who came running up to him and kissed Lucas.

Brooke felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, Lucas had already moved on.

Lucas pulled away from the other girl with a pained face when he eventually caught eye contact with Brooke.

"Luke, who is this?" The girl's sickly sweet voice asked as she put her arm round Lucas and looking Brooke up and down.

"Kelly this is Brooke, Brooke this is my girlfriend Kelly." Lucas said looking down to the floor.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you." Brooke said politely, but inside she already hated this girl.

"Lucas never mentioned you." Kelly said as if as an insult.

"Well Lucas never mentioned you either, its funny that, isn't it Luke?" Brooke asked her eyes pleading for Lucas to say this was his long lost sister and this was all a wind up and that he secretly yet desperately wanted to be with her too.

Lucas mumbled a few incoherent words, and Kelly let out the most irritating laugh, "Lucas you are so funny, isn't he hilarious Becky wasn't it?" Kelly said now playing with Lucas' hair pretending Brooke wasn't there.

"It's Brooke by the way, and yeah Lucas is just the best. Lucas I'm gonna head home, cya later."  
"Oh so this is the dead father girl who is now homeless so living with you?" Kelly asked, purely to be spiteful.

Brooke could not believe that this was what Lucas had been telling this girl; Brooke felt so naïve to have actually believed he had any feelings for her at all.

"Bye Lucas." Brooke said barely above a whisper and for a moment they just stared into each others eyes and Lucas so badly wanted to tell Brooke the truth but he didn't he just let her walk away.

Brooke put on a face for Nathan and Haley who had watched the whole thing from afar, and sat in the Nathan's car home silently.

And then when she made up an crap lie about what Lucas was doing and that she had loads of homework to catch up on to Karen, Brooke ran into her room locked the door and collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears.

--

**Okay so I know so of you might be upset by the way this chapter ended but I didn't want to rush them getting together. But as you have probably guessed Lucas doesn't actually like this girl! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey!**

**AAAAHHH!! I reached 100 reviews!! I am so grateful to anyone who reviewed, it really means a lot! A big thank you to Mrs., xx-juliaaa, Long Live BRUCAS, BrucasEqlsluv and BDavisLScott23 who are my most loyal reader and reviewers! A special thank you to Shannen and Julia for all your help with the story, you are awesome mates!! LY xxxx**

**Quote: 'You are either on Team Brooke or Team Peyton, but nobody wants to be on Team Peyton because there captain is a big whore!' **_**Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis on One Tree Hill**_

**Chapter 14 **

"Lucas come on baby, we are gonna miss the movie." Kelly whined from the front room, where Brooke was trying to drown her out with her iPod.

Lucas appeared from the spare room and ushered Kelly out of the room, but Kelly stood her ground, "I'm sorry I shouted baby,"

Kelly gave Lucas a kiss and then hugged him, making sure Brooke was watching. It had been a week since Brooke had found out about Kelly and any opportunity given Kelly would throw her self all over Lucas whenever Brooke was around.

Brooke hated this girl and hated herself for letting this bitch make her feel this way. All Brooke had done since was pine after Lucas like a pathetic school girl with a crush, and she hated herself for it. Brooke Davis was stronger than this, but she wasn't strong enough to fight her feelings for Lucas, here was an ache in her heart that longed for Lucas.

"Let's go." Lucas muttered opening the door and pulling Kelly out, this isn't what I want Lucas thought as he got into his car. It was obvious to everyone bar Brooke what he really wanted.

And Lucas knew it was terrible what he was doing to Kelly, he was using her as a way to try and forget about Brooke, but she wasn't a miracle worker.

Lucas had gone over the conversation he would eventually have with Brooke about well everything thousands of times, but it was never the right time or place.

Lucas and Kelly arrived at the cinema and Lucas' mind was still on Brooke but his thoughts were disturbed by Kelly.

"So I've had a better idea, a movie is boring how about we go out for a drink?" Kelly asked with a dark smile, Lucas considered this proposition and realised that the only way he was going to forget was to drink.

"Sure, where do you suggest?"

--

Brooke wandered round the mall vacantly; a place that would normally excite Brooke senseless just seemed pointless and useless. Who was she kidding a shopping spree was not the answer, her dad was dead, her mum was a heartless bitch and the one boy she wanted didn't want her back.

Brooke sat down in a café and ordered a coffee from the waitress. Brooke put her head in her hands and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Here's your coffee, hey what's wrong?" The middle-aged waitress said placing the coffee down on the table.

"Everything is wrong; my life is one big mess." Brooke wailed and the waitress sat down next to her.

"Talk to me, a boy perhaps?" The lady asked with a sympathetic smile, Brooke nodded.

"Well I'm not sure what its worth but here's what I know about love, you only get one shot, trust me I know." Brooke looked up confused.

"Divorced," The waitress answered sensing Brooke's confusion.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized.

"Don't be, but my point is if I had known that Alex had been the only one for me then I think I may have worked harder at my marriage. Listen life is short and precious, so would you rather spend it with the one you love or alone and miserable listening to some divorced waitress who now lives with her parents crapping on about her failed marriage."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you," Brooke paused waiting for the lady to tell Brooke her name.

"Suzy," The waitress prompted, "No problem, know go after him and make sure to tell him that he should be so lucky to have you!"

Brooke got up and offered some money for the coffee to Suzy but she shook her head, "On the house, just don't tell the boss!"

Brooke smiled and grabbed her bag and hurried out the café and ran all the way back to her car, she didn't know what she was going to say yet but she had to find Lucas.

--

Lucas put down another shot and held his hand to his head that was throbbing with pain, he wasn't sure how much he had had to drink but he was pretty sure it was way too much.

Lucas and Kelly had ended up in some sleazy nightclub where the music was pumping out loudly and dodgy people in every corner.

"Lucas come dance with me." Kelly said walking drunkenly up to Lucas, and he mumbled some incoherent words but Kelly dragged him on to the dance floor.

Kelly kissed him hard, but Lucas just about managed to push her away, "No Kelly, Brooke" The words came out in a slur and the next thing he knew Kelly was kissing him again.

Brooke drove to the cinema where she knew Lucas was going and desperately asked around, but obviously no one had seen either of them.

Brooke walked out of the cinema determined not to give up she would find him tonight, and then a male voice made her turn around.

"You looking for Kelly Pinker?" A man in his late twenties asked.

"Ummm, possibly do you know her?" Brooke asked hesitantly she didn't trust this guy.

"She is my sister." The man said, and Brooke was taken my surprise and she saw that this was guy was not a creep but actually concerned.

"Look have you got any idea where she might be, you see she is out with a… friend of mine and I really need to find him?" Brooke asked desperately.

"Well I was just about to go out and look for Kelly myself, and I have a pretty good idea where she will be, you wanna ride?"

Brooke considered her options, this guy seemed legit and he seemed pretty sure about where Kelly would be and hopefully Lucas too.

"That would be great. So where do you think they will be?"

"Well I hate to say this, but a popular location to find my sister is often Potion, you know that nightclub in town." The guy said embarrassed.

Brooke knew it, everyone did it had a reputation for the most dodgy club in town.

Brooke nodded, "So what's your name?"

"Brooke, you?"

"I'm Dan."

"Well thanks Dan, I do really need to find my friend." Brook said looking out the car window praying that she would find Lucas.

Brooke and Dan arrived at the club and Brooke realised instantly where it got it reputation from.

Both of them hurried in the club, but it was dark and the strobe lighting didn't help their search. But after covering the whole club Brooke was sure that Lucas wasn't here, so as a last resort she went to ask the creepy bartender.

"Excuse me have you seen an 18 year old guy, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, so tall." Brooke said indicating Lucas's rough height.

"What's it to you?"

Brooke was impatient, "Have you?"

"Yeah but I don't think you are gonna be very happy with who he left with and where they were going."

Brooke took a deep breathe, "Where?"

"Not hundred percent sure, but the tart did say something about the motel round the corner." He said with a creepy smile, enjoying very bit of Brooke's desperation and misery.

"Thank you."

Brooke met up with Dan, "They are not here, they left for some motel." Brooke said welling up, but luckily for her it was too dark for Dan to see her tears.

"Hey I'm sorry Brooke, maybe you could catch your friend tomorrow and as for Kelly guess I'll just have to talk to her later. Cya a round."

"Bye, thanks for your help."

Brooke walked out the club and looked round, and realised she wasn't going to give up without a fight and ran round the corner and into the motel.

Brooke ran to the desk, "Did a guy and a really slutty girl check in here in the last say hour?" Brooke asked hurriedly.

"Yes are you here to see either?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Sure, what room number please?"

"One second let me check," Brooke would have laughed at the lack of security in this rundown motel if there weren't twenty other things on her mid already.

"Ah here we are room 5." The lady said handing Brooke a key, "Anything else?" The lady asked but Brooke was already running down the corridor.

Brooke shoved the key in the lock and opened the door, "Lucas, Lucas are you here?" Brooke cried out.

Brooke saw Lucas pulling his shirt on and Kelly on the bed under the covers asleep, Brooke shook her head praying this was all a bad dream. He had slept with her, but then again what did she expect, they checked into a motel.

"Brooke give me a minute to explain," Lucas pleaded.

But Brooke was already running out of the room and out of the hotel. She had to get away from all this, everything, Lucas.

Brooke ran down the street and didn't stop until she was all the way back at the mall, where she had left her car.

Brooke jumped in the car and started the engine, and drove as quickly as she could back to Karen's house.

Brooke ran indoors and luckily Karen was at work. She grabbed a bag and began packing throwing clothes into a bag and running round the room in a panicked mess.

Lucas ran through the door shouting out, "Brooke, you here. We need to talk."

"Lucas leave me alone. We don't need to talk; in fact we don't ever have to talk again."

"Brooke please don't leave, I don't want you to." Lucas begged.

"No you don't, you are fine with Miss Slut of the century." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke she means nothing to me."

"Nothing to you, no Lucas I mean nothing to you. You gave up on me and us."

"Brooke you mean everything to me, and I never gave up on us, all I want is us?" Lucas said taking Brooke's hands but she threw them away.

"Lucas don't say things you don't mean."

"But Brooke I do mean it, I want to be with you so the question is do you want to be with me too?"

"Lucas I tried to tell you how I felt but you pushed me away by hooking up with Miss Slut!"

"Don't you get it, I was with her to try and forget about you, to try and prove to myself that I could be without you and that I wasn't completely in love with you." Lucas said with a cheeky smile.

"What?" Brooke asked, unsure if she had heard right what Lucas had just said.

"I love you Brooke Davis, and I am an idiot for trying to feel anything else but that. I should have told you months ago, I'm sorry. And I am sorry for any pain that I have inflicted on you, but I promise I only want you, I swear." Lucas took back Brooke's hands and looked deep into her big beautiful eyes, and rubbed a tear away from her cheek with is thumb.

"You know this is right Brooke, trust me."

"I want to Luke," Brooke stammered, she so badly wanted to believe everything he was telling her, but a part of her was too scared in case she got her heartbroken again.

"Brooke I'll wait for you, I wait for you forever." Lucas said letting go of her hands kissing her forehead and walking out the door.

Lucas left the room and Brooke stood still and silent for a moment, but then had an epiphany, she didn't need to be scared she just had to trust herself and him.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and ran his hands through his hair, but then turned swiftly around to see Brooke standing in front of him.

"Someone told me that life is short and precious so it is better to spend it with someone you love," Lucas waited and Brooke stepped closer.

Brooke took a deep breathe and looked up into Lucas awaiting eyes, "I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled and captured Brooke's lips in his own and put her face in his hands, Lucas was right this did feel right this is what I want, Brooke thought.

"Promise you'll never leave me," Brooke said as they finally parted, and Lucas shook his head, "Never."

--

**Man that was a long chapter!!! They are finally together!!**

**I really hope you like this chapter; it was the hardest and longest to write!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**X**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! So I was really looking forward to writing this chapter, even though nothing much happens!!**

**If anyone watches Hollyoaks, please let me know what you think about the most recent episodes!!**

**And AAAHHH the New Moon trailer looks awesome, cant wait for that to come out!!**

**Song: 'Manhattan from the Sky' Kate Voegele (wicked song!)**

**Quote: "I'd go far away from me, unless you want your next period to come out your nose!" **_**Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill**_

**Chapter 15**

"Hey gorgeous!" Lucas called as Brooke entered the kitchen one morning a coupe of days after them finally getting together.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and he placed a kiss on her lips which made her smile a tired smile.

"Hey," Brooke said slowly and Lucas looked down into her big beautiful eyes and smiled too.

Lucas laughed, and Brooke kinked her eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing, I just don't now what I did to ever deserve you."

"Luke stop it you're embarrassing me," Brooke said looking away, but Lucas took her hands pulling her back around.

"Brooke, its one of the things I love about you, you have no idea how much of a hold you have over me. I go to bed thinking of you and go through every day waiting for the time when I get to see you again."

"And I love you for saying all of those things, and I love you for your complete unawareness of the time and how you are going to miss the start of practise if you don't get your lazy butt out of here!" Brooke said slapping on the shoulder and bouncing off out the room, leaving Lucas in the kitchen laughing.

"So that's how things are gonna be between us, you calling all the shots!" Lucas joked, raising his voice so Brooke would hear him.

Brooke poked her head around the door frame, "You bet! Now you better go and shoot some shots, or I am gonna be cheering for the mathletes!"

"Bye Brooke, we meeting after school?" Lucas asked grabbing his bag from the table and putting one more book in his bag.

"Sure, normal place?" Brooke called from her bedroom.

"Cool, bye Brooke and I love you." Lucas called, waiting for the response.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke called with a smile from the bedroom and it made her feel happy to say those words as well as to hear it from Lucas.

Brooke collapsed on the bed, things are going well Brooke thought but she didn't want to jinx it because there was someone she had to see today before school.

--

Half an hour later Brooke arrived at the cemetery and made her way to her father's grave.

"Hey dad, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while things have been kinda crazy here." Brooke said kneeling down to the ground placing the flowers she had bought on the way.

"So me and Lucas finally sorted ourselves out and I guess you could say we are together now. Dad I bet you are now wishing you could give me the whole talk on whether this is what I really want, and whether I am being safe and all of that. And I am pretty sure you are lecturing me right now, wherever you are." Brooke sat down properly and crossed her legs and looked up to the sky where the sun was shining brightly.

"I miss you Dad. And I promise you that Lucas does make me happy, he makes me feel special and loved, and alive. I love him Dad, I think I probably always have I was just too stubborn and scared to admit it."

"You always told me to be careful with your heart and only give it to the person you know loves you more than anything and cherishes every bone in your body. And I remember I always used to tell you, you were being ridiculous and too sentimental. But I think I know what you mean now, and I feel like I have given my heart to Lucas I just hope that's enough."

A silent tear fell from Brooke's eye as she longed to see her father again, to hear his voice, to hug him and tell him she loved him.

"Why did you leave me Dad, you promised me you'd always be there for me, you promised Dad." Brooke broke down into tears, and held her head in her hands.

--

"So is it true did you and Brooke finally sort things out and get your selves together yet, because rumours are going round school and….." Haley quizzed Lucas at lunch that day.

"Yeah we are together, and who told you?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Not telling, but I thought I would hear it from my _best friend_ first. So what talented skill of yours did you use to woo Miss Brooke Davis?" Haley teased.

"I told her I loved her." Lucas said simply.

"And do you?" Haley as Lucas' best friend wanted to make sure that he was truly happy and did really mean these things before he told Brooke and then possibly regret it.

"I do Haley, I really do. Brooke is everything to me, when I am with her I feel… complete."

Haley would have laughed at anyone else, but thing was she knew Lucas and she could tell that he genuinely meant what he was saying.

"I'm glad Luke you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Hales, I am pretty sure that I will be happy with Brooke for a long time, she is amazing."  
"Sounds like you are really happy Luke its good, where is Brooke by the way?" Haley asked looking around for the bubbly brunette.

"I'm not sure, I thought she would come and meet us for lunch she must be doing something." Lucas suggested but secretly he was worried about Brooke's location he hadn't seen her all day.

"Possibly, I have next lesson with her anyway so I guess I'll see Brooke anyway." Haley said getting a book out of her bag and picking up her bag and standing up. "Well I have to go, I'll see you later Luke. Bye."

"See you Hales; say hi to Brooke if you see her." Luke called and Haley nodded.

Haley walked into next lesson and looked around the room for Brooke but no sign, so before the class started Haley got out her cell and dialled Brooke's number.

Brooke was lying on her bed at home hugging onto one of her dads old shirts, crying her eyes out when she hears the vibration of her cell on the bedside table.

Brooke slowly picked it up and saw the called ID as Haley and put the phone back down, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to be alone.

--

**Hope you liked the chapter personally didn't think it was very good but let me know anyways!**

**Please Review!**

**X**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! Okay so last chapter was a bit depressing so I thought this chapter could be happier, so hopefully you will enjoy some Brucas fluff!**

**Song Recommendation: 'I Know You Won't by Carrie Underwood (I wish she would come to London!!)**

**Quote: 'They were giving them away in the store, in exchange for money.' **_**Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing in Friends**_

**Chapter 16**

Lucas waited for ages after school for Brooke, but she never showed. Lucas presumed that there was a good reason why she wasn't there, but then he remembered lunch she wasn't there either.  
He pulled out his cell, but there were no messages from Brooke with a reason for her absence. Lucas started to worry this wasn't like Brooke.

Lucas drove home his mind occupied with thoughts about Brooke's whereabouts. Lucas pulled into the drive and saw Brooke's car already there, she must be at home Lucas thought.

"Brooke you home?" Lucas called opening the front door, but there was no answer but Lucas hear crying coming from his old room.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas said opening the bedroom door; Brooke was tearing up pictures and had tears flooding down her face.

"He said he would look after me forever, he said he would always be there for me." Brooke wailed not looking up.

Lucas came and sat next to her on the floor and took the picture slowly from her hand.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I should have had helped you more with your grieve over your fathers death, this is my fault." Lucas said blaming himself for Brooke's sadness.

"No it's his fault, he promised Lucas, he promised." Brooke said braking down, collapsing her body onto Lucas shoulders, and Lucas put his arms round her body.

"Brooke, you dad loved you more than anything and I know that he is still looking over you. And Brooke I promise you, I am not going anywhere and for what its worth I promise that I will always be there and I will never let anyone hurt you."

"Lucas it's worth everything, it means everything to hear you say that and know you mean it." Brooke wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I think I know what you need," Lucas said with a sudden idea.

"What's that?"

"A boring high school date, a movie, some food and lots of making out is what I propose!" Lucas said pulling Brooke up to face him.

"Sounds perfect, when?" Brooke asked, it would be the perfect idea to take her mind of things and cheer her up.

"How about tonight? Mum's working late, so we have the place to ourselves for," Lucas paused looking at his watch, "Six hours."

"Well we can do a lot in six hours." Brooke said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And what were you thinking?" Lucas leant closer.

"You tell me." Brooke whispered, their lips almost touching, then with a smile Lucas crashed down on her lips.

--

A couple of hours later and Lucas and Brooke were cuddled up on the sofa together with a discarded pizza box on the floor a blanket over the two of them and a chick flick, that Brooke picked on the TV.

"This is just what I needed, thank you Lucas." Brooke said squeezing Lucas hand.

"Don't mention it; this is for me making it up to you for being a crap boyfriend." Lucas replied.

"Boyfriend I like how that sounds!" Brooke said turning to face Lucas.

"Well I am glad to see you are in a good mood now."

"And it's all down to you, so thanks." Brooke thanked him for the hundredth time.

"So tell me again why we are watching this movie haven't you seen it like ten million times already," Lucas joked, A Walk To Remember was Brooke's favourite movie and Brooke made Lucas watch it all the time; he could practically quite it now.

"I love it even though I cry every time." Brooke laughed remembering the first time her and Lucas watched this movie, when she cried he thought she has seriously hurt herself so run round the house in a panicked mess, it was hilarious!

"Don't remind me!" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"I love the way he never gives up on her, even when he knows she dying he sticks by her and tries to complete her life by doing everything she has ever wanted." Brooke went off on a rant, but Lucas listened into every word.

"Sorry, I bore you I know." Brooke looked down embarrassed, but Lucas lifted her head with his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Brooke you could never be boring to me, I love every bone in your body, you are perfect." And they leaned together so their foreheads were touching.

"I could stay like this forever." Lucas whispered.

"If only, unfortunately we have school and jobs and friends and you have a mother who will probably be home any minute now." Brooke said looking towards the clock in the room.

"Well I think we still have time," Lucas said, pulling Brooke into an intimate embrace until they were both lying on the sofa.

But Brooke pushed Lucas away and sat up sharply, "Lucas stop."

"Brooke what's wrong, have I done something?" Lucas asked concerned, one minute they were fooling around on the couch now Brooke looked deeply distressed.

"Lucas its not you, its me it's always me." Brooke mumbled getting up and hurrying off to her room but Lucas quickly followed but Brooke shut the door on his face.

"Brooke?" Lucas called through the door, but there was no answer

"Brooke…." Lucas tried again but still no answer, "Brooke can we please talk, listen I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. I love you Brooke, please don't shut me out, let me help you."

Brooke was sitting against the door, with her hand over her mouth tears pouring down her face. She wanted to tell him more than anything, but she knew as soon as she did it was over between them, he would never look at her in the same way again.

--

**So I know I promised happy, but this awesome idea flew into my head whilst I was writing this which is gonna take this story on a whole different route to what I originally planned, but I hope you all will like it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**X**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! Aaaahhh Gossip Girl season finale! Chuck and Blair!! Love them!! So cute! And Rufus and Lily, that was cute too! Can't wait for the episode to air in England!**

**Sorry it has been really long since I updated! And I know a lot of you really want to know what is wrong with Brooke, and I promise that it will be revealed soon!**

**Song Recommendation: 'Battlefield' Jordin Sparks (loving this atm!)**

**Quote: 'And if I even see you enjoying it for one minute, Dorota we are leaving! **_**Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf in Gossip Girl **_

Chapter 17

It was the day after, and Lucas had got up extra early to make sure he didn't miss Brooke, but she had left before he was awake.

"Any idea why Brooke left so early this morning Luke?" Karen asked at breakfast.

Lucas shrugged, "I honestly don't, but I'm gonna find out. Bye mom." Lucas waved goodbye and got into his car.

Brooke may not want to talk, but Lucas wasn't going to leave this until he found out what he did wrong, he loved her too much not to care.

Brooke was at the dock sitting down on a bench looking out at the sea, it was silent everything seemed so still and simple. If only I could stay here forever, Brooke thought, she was in no hurry to get back to reality.

Things were so screwed up, all Brooke wanted to do was to run to Lucas tell him everything and tell him she loved him. But Brooke wasn't stupid, he would try to pretend he was fine with everything but secretly their relationship would just be a heartbreak ready to happen, it would be better for everyone if they stopped before they were ahead.

Although she really didn't want to do this, Brooke knew she had to. Brooke pulled out her cell, but then it wasn't fair to him to do this over the phone, although it was going to be hard she had to do this face to face.

--

School was like a phase to Lucas, he couldn't concentrate on anything, he was pretty sure he had failed that French vocab test, but it was only French after all!

Lucas was about to give up on school, and go home and claim he was sick but then he saw Brooke appear at the other end of the corridor. And all the passing students suddenly seemed to vanish, to the two of them it felt like they were the only two in the building in the world.

Slowly they walked towards each other and no words needed to be said, they both could convey anything they needed to say in their looks.

"Lucas we need to talk and I know you are not going to like what I am going to say but you need to listen and I don't want you to argue, trust me I know what I am doing." Brooke said severely.

"Brooke you are scaring me, tell me whatever it is we can work through it, I know it." Lucas said taking Brooke's hands, but Brooke pushed his hands away.

"No Lucas we can't, and believe me when I say this, I have gone over every possible way in my head, and I'm sorry I can't do this to you anymore."

"Brooke, please tell me, I have no idea what you are talking about. You could never do anything to me to make me not love you." Lucas said pleading with her, as tears formed in Brooke's eyes.

"Lucas Scott, I love you. But this is something I have to do." Brooke said tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke I love you too, which is why you cant leave me, this cant be the end!"

"Lucas it is, I'm sorry. Please tell you mom that I appreciate everything she has done for me, but that I am moving out."

"What!? Brooke don't be ridiculous, where are you going to live?" Lucas cried, and by about now the whole corridor was staring and listening into their conversation, but Lucas and Brooke hadn't even noticed.

"I'll find somewhere. I can' be around you anymore." Brooke said, not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it sounded.

"Brooke, I can change please whatever I have done or said I am sorrier than you will ever know. But please Brooke don't leave." Lucas said, a tear dancing in his eye as well.

"Lucas don't make this harder than it already is. Bye Lucas." Brooke said walking away, trying to push through the crowds of people.

"Brooke," Lucas called but he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Let her go, it's for the best. Trust me." It was a male voice that Lucas vaguely remembered, but by the time Lucas turned around the guy had disappeared into the crowd.

But then Lucas saw Haley who was standing by the lockers and by the expression on her face had seen the while thing.

She walked to Lucas and hugged him in support; Lucas was going to need his best friend more than anything now.

"Luke I am so sorry, I honestly thought you and Brooke were meant to be." Haley said gently.

"Me too, obviously she didn't." Lucas sighed, he truly believed that he and Brooke were perfect for each other, and the thing that Lucas couldn't get over the most was that he didn't even know what he did or what went wrong.

Brooke ran out of school and onto the playing fields and sat under a tree furthest away from the building she didn't want to run into Lucas again, the look on his face was enough to make Brooke's heart brake all over again.

Brooke could not believe that she had just done that, that she and Lucas were over.

"Hey Brooke, I saw what happened what's going on, I thought you were crazy about the guy." Nathan said approaching Brooke sitting down next to her.

"I love him Nate,"

"Then what's the problem, because as much as I hate the guy you clearly don't and it doesn't take a genius to see that he is insanely in love with you too Brooke. Am I missing something Brooke because where I am standing there is nothing standing in the way of you too?" Nathan said slightly confused, he didn't understand what was wrong with Brooke.

"Nate is complicated, and trust me you don't want me to load all my problems on you." Brooke sighed.

"Hey you are my best friend, your problems are my problems. What's going on?" Nathan asked concerned now he could tell my the look on Brooke's face that this problem was not in the range of a her favourite designer line has been sold out, this was serious.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get angry and do anything stupid," Brooke said looking into Nathan's eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"Brooke you are scaring me, tell me," Nathan said, Brooke widened her eyes, "I promise Nathan added.

"Well I guess a good place to start is the beginning……….."

--

**Okay so don't kill me for leaving it on a sort of cliff-hanger! I wasn't very proud of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please read and review!!**

**X**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So my friend pointed out to me how long its been since I updated this story and I feel really bad now I see how long its actually been, so sorry guys! I have had a mega writes block, but I think I am over it now so maybe I write better now!**

**I am MEGA excited One Tree Hill Season 6 has just aired in England, which is awesome! Even though I've already seen the whole season because I am impatient so watch it online, I am still really happy it has come to the UK!**

**Song Recommendation: 'With Me' Sum 41 (wicked song!)**

**Quote: 'Yeah I'm the dad and I'm not so bad' **_**James Lafferty as Nathan Scott in One Tree Hill**_

Chapter 18

"That son of a bitch, I am gonna kill him!" Nathan raged after Brooke finished telling her story.

"Nathan calm down!" Brooke said putting her hand on his arm.

"Brooke, how do you expect me to be calm after what you just told me? Brooke why have you never told me this before, that guy could go to jail for what he did to you!" Nathan said furiously he could not believe Brooke had never told him, and that Brooke hadn't reported this to the police.

"I thought about it, but it's his word against mine and….." Brooke drifted off, "And as for telling you, I knew this is how you would react and I didn't want to burden you with all my problems."

Nathan shook his head, "Brooke you are my best friend, you could never burden me with your problems, in fact I want you to tell me. Brooke we have to tell someone." Nathan said putting an arm around Brooke.

"I can't, because if I do…."

"If you do what, Brooke I understand if you are scared but this is the right thing to do." Nathan reassured her.

"If I do Lucas will find out and that can never happen."

"Brooke Lucas won' think of you any differently, he loves you Brooke. I mean I _do not_ get what you see in him but whatever it is, I mean you guys just fit."

"Wow Nate who knew you could be deep," Brooke said with a weak smile nudging Nathan on the arm.

"I know miracles do happen, but back to the subject Brooke we have to tell the cops I'll come with you, we'll go tonight."

"Okay, but promise me you wont tell anyone. I can't let anyone find out." Brooke pleaded desperately.

"You have my word I won't tell anyone."

--

"And you are sure Nathan never said anything to you about Brooke, nothing at all?" Lucas questioned Haley for about the millionth time that evening that they were spending at Karen's Café.

"Lucas I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Nathan hasn't said anything about Brooke."

"So how are things with Nathan?" Lucas asked Haley who looked sheepish.

"Hales I don't mind I mean I don't like the guy but you clearly do, so how are things with you guys?"

"They are really good Nathan is so sweet, oh look there he is." Haley said pointing out the window at Nathan across the street, Lucas then saw Brooke coming from the same direction and Lucas could see she had been crying.

"What is going on?" Haley wondered out loud, and both of them got up to see what was happening.

"Nathan you are an idiot!" Brooke screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Brooke but I wasn't going to stand back while he had the smug look on his face, he had it coming."

"But you punched the guy Nate, I mean are you trying to make this situation any worse than it already is for me!" Brooke cried this was all becoming too much it was so much easier suffering in silence.

"Brooke what do mean this situation get worse I don't think it could get any worse, Brooke you were sexually abused by your boyfriend!" Nathan shouted, and all that could then be heard was Haley's gasp and the tears falling from Brooke's face.

There was silence in the street as all four of them exchanged looks, and then the face Brooke was waiting for she met her gaze with Lucas and no words could be used to describe the emotions and feelings going through both of their heads.

Then all of a sudden Lucas stormed back into the café slamming the door behind him, and Brooke ran after him.

"Lucas wait, please I wanted to tell you."

"But what you never got around to it? You didn't think it was the right time? What is it Brooke?" Lucas shouted angrily.

"Lucas I _am_ sorry, but I knew as soon as you found out things would be over between us."

Lucas shook his head in confusion, "Nobody wants damaged goods as a girlfriend. A heartless bitch for a mum, a dead father and oh yeah her ex boyfriend sexually abused her on a regular occasions and then threatened her if she said anything so she lived years being scared and feeling alone. Wow she sounds like a good catch!" Brooke said sarcastically but the tears were still there.

"Don't joke about things like this," Lucas said solemnly, "Do you really think I am that shallow, as to think I wouldn't want to be with you because you ass of an ex boyfriend…… " Lucas couldn't even say it; it made him sick to even think about it.

"Brooke I love you, nothing could ever change that." Lucas said taking her hands, "I mean all I have done these two days are pine after you, I can't be without you Brooke."

"Luke I never meant to hurt you please believe me, I thought it was best to spare a bigger heartbreak along the way." Brooke said looking up into Lucas' eyes, and he wiped away a tear on her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh Brooke," Lucas sighed and for a moment they both just held each other and to them both if they never moved again they could still be happy because they had each other.

"Have you told the police?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, the court case is in a couple of weeks. But I don't want to talk about it." Brooke said this moment was so perfect it didn't need to be ruined by anything.

And that night they just spent curled up on a sofa Brooke in Lucas' arms, and no words needed to be said they just lay in each others arms in perfect harmony, and although there was still a lot of things to overcome with Lucas love and support Brooke believed she could do anything.

--

**Okay so it has been ages since I have written a chapter, so let me know what you think!!**

**Thanks,**

**Issy**

**X**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all your feedback on the last chapter, I appreciate it! WOW the season finale of Gossip Girl aired tonight, and even though I have already seen it Chuck and Blair are still crazily cute! That ily scene was adorable, he is soooo gorgeous! Love him! And Nate is gorgeous too!**

**I only have a couple of chapters left of this story now, and I hope you have all enjoyed it and continue to read and review these last few chapters!**

**Song Recommendation: 'Erase and Rewind' Ashley Tisdale **

**Quote: ****'****Penelope, take off that hideous scarf. You can see it from space.' **_**Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf in Gossip Girl**_

**Chapter 19**

It was the day of the court case and Brooke was a fit of nerves, but was putting on a brave face she didn't want Lucas worrying.

He had been amazing this last week so supportive, and even though he couldn't go back and change the past he and helped Brooke in any way that she needed, and she loved him for that.

School had been hell, everyone was whispering. It was just like when that girl got sent to fat camp, everyone found out in seconds but talked about it for weeks until the next big scandal came along. But unfortunately for Brooke, her gossip seemed to be the only one worth talking about around the school halls and all over town.

But as Nathan was practically king of the school anyone who dared say anything to Brooke soon regretted it.

Brooke came out of her room and into the kitchen where Karen, Nathan, Haley and Lucas were all waiting. Lucas came over and held her hand and squeezed it tight for reassurance.

"Are you ready Brooke?" Karen asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Brooke said forcing a smile and following the others out of the kitchen her hand still in Lucas'.

They arrived at the court and they all piled into the building, Brooke scanned the room and saw her lawyer, the judge, Zach's parents, and then Zach.

Unfortunately so did Lucas, and although he had promised Brooke not to cause a scene seeing this guy just made Lucas so angry and it was an anger he couldn't control.

"Where do you get off? What the fuck is your problem! I swear you will pay for what you have done!" Lucas shouted shoving Zach out of the way.

"This has nothing to do with you! Hey Brooke want another round for old times sake!" Zach retaliated infuriating Lucas more, and causing Lucas to punch him and needing Nathan to pull Lucas away.

"Stay away from her, or I swear…." Lucas threatened being held back by Nathan.

"Lucas stop it, you are making a scene and upsetting Brooke." Haley pleaded, seeing how this confrontation was just making Brooke more nervous and agitated.

--

"Everyone rise in court." Everyone rose and the judge entered.

"So we have the case of the allegation of Zach Cassidy sexually assaulting Brooke Davis can we bring in the defendant please."

Zach went up onto the podium and the smug look on his face made Lucas and Nathan clench their fists.

Zach made his statement lying through his teeth, but Brooke's lawyer was good she caught him out on many occasions.

"Thank you Mr. Cassidy, can the victim Miss Brooke Davis please come forward." The judge said and Brooke suddenly faint.

"Lucas I don't think I can do it," Brooke whispered to Lucas, but he took both of her hands and looked her in the eye and said, "Brooke I know you can do this."

Brooke eventually stood up and made her way over to the podium.

"So Miss Davis you are accusing Mr. Cassidy of sexual assault right?"

"Yes," Brooke said timidly.

"So can you explain the situation to the court please?" The judge asked, Brooke felt nervous so looked over to Lucas who nodded and mouthed, "You can do it."

"Well Zach and I used to date about a year and a half ago and at the start everything was great. We had a good time together and I was really happy. From the start I had told him that I wasn't comfortable with sex and he had said that he was okay with that. But then one night when we were fooling around on the sofa and I could see it was going further I……" Brooke hesitated scared to go on; she had never gone into great detail to anyone about what had happened that night.

"Gone on Miss Davis," Her lawyer encouraged.

"Well I asked Zach to stop, but he ignored me and I tried to push him off. But by now he was angry and had pinned me down and then….." Brooke sniffed and rubbed her eyes, begging the tears not to start she had made a promise to herself not to cry.

"I think we get the picture Miss Davis." The judge said, seeing that it was traumatizing Brooke to continue, "But can you tell me about what happened after?"

"Well he said that if I told anyone what happened he would only do it again, and so I suffered in silence and tried to avoid him. But wherever I went he caught up with me, I couldn't escape." Brooke poured her heart and soul out, really forgetting everyone else was in the room she just wanted Zach to know how he had made her feel.

"Then one night he cornered me in an alley and accused me of telling someone, said that I was an irrelevant weak person and it happened again, but worse. I felt vulnerable, scared, and lonelier than I have ever felt before. And I hate you for that, I hate you more than anyone you made me feel so low and I will never forgive you." Brooke finally let out her anger and the judge knew she was talking to him and just let her continue.

"And I hope you rot in jail, so everyone knows what a lowlife creep you really are." Brooke finished her sentence and ran her hands through her hair and exhaled closing her eyes for a second trying to comprehend what had just happened. She had finally told him everything she had wanted to for the last year.

"I think that will be enough Miss Davis, the court will now retire to make its decision."

After what seemed like hours they were told to come back into the court room, and Brooke sat down opposite Zach.

"Will the defendant stand please, so do the jury find Mr. Zach Cassidy guilty or not guilty of the accusation of sexually assaulting Miss Brooke Davis.

A member of the jury stood and Brooke held her breath, "Guilty." The word was final and echoed around the room.

"So Mr. Cassidy you will serve the jail time of 3 years. Court dismissed." The judge said finally.

Brooke could still not believe it, she was going to jail she never needed to worry about him ever again.

--

**I hope you liked it, I found it really hard to write and I might have got loads of bits wrong so sorry for that!**

**I only have 2 more chapters left now, but I am excited to start a new story!**

**Please continue to read and review!**

**Thanks**

**Issy**

**X **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey so I have got really bad at updating, but I promise I am trying to get better!**** But this is my last chapter, but I hope you will all read my new One Tree Hill/Brucas story 'Someday We'll Know' which I will upload soon!  
So I don't know if any of you have seen it yet but OMG the season 7 promo! I am so happy it looks awesome!  
If any of you like Gossip Girl, please check out my Chuck/Blair one shot!**

**Song Recommendation: 'Sugar, We're Going Down' Fall Out Boy**

**Quote: 'The only thing lamer then dating Dan Humphrey is mourning Dan Humphrey' **_**Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf in Gossip Girl**_

**Chapter 20 **

_3 months later_

Lucas and Brooke were hanging out like normal and everything was perfect. Except the fact that Lucas still hadn't asked Brooke to the Winter Dance and Brooke was worrying if he ever would.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas I have already planned everything I want, and I think you better start saving!" Brooke joked, playfully nudging Lucas.

"I think I already know what I am going to get you."

"Well now you mention it there is something I would really like for you, and its completely free!" Brooke hinted.

"You don't want basketball lessons again do you?" Lucas teased.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of an invitation."

"To what? Oh wait I did remember to invite you to family dinner at ours on Christmas day didn't I?" Lucas asked a concerned look on his face.

"Lucas I live in the same house so you didn't need to remember!" Brooke explained frustrated, she couldn't believe he had actually forgotten.

"Brooke are you mad?"

"No I am fine." Brooke lied, turning to face away from him.

"You weren't possibly talking about the winter dance were you?" Lucas asked with a grin, of course he hadn't forgotten he was just playing with Brooke.

Brooke bit her bottom lip in embarrassment, like Lucas would forget something this important to her.

"Brooke Davis will you please come with me to the Winter Dance?" Lucas asked taking both her hands in his.

"Of course," Brooke said jumping into his arms with a huge smile.

--

It was the night of the Winter Dance and Haley and Brooke were getting ready to go, both in stunning dresses.

Lucas and Nathan were waiting in Lucas's living room, they had promised the girls they would not argue that one night.

"Are you ready?" Haley asked, she had been ready for ages but as usual Brooke was running late sorting out last minute make-up and redoing her hair for like the seventh time!

"Okay I think I am." Brooke finally stated standing up her purple dress falling to the floor in a puddle.

Brooke and Haley walked out into the living room and both guys stood up and walked over to their girlfriend.

"You look amazing." Lucas said handing Brooke a gorgeous corsage.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Brooke replied.

The four of them arrived at the school which had been decorated beautifully in a winter theme, snowflakes everywhere.

The band just changed the song to a slow number of Yellow by Coldplay and couples one by one came onto the dance floor.

"You feel like dancing?" Lucas asked standing up offering his hand to Brooke.

"I thought you would never ask." Brooke answered with a smile, taking Lucas' hand letting him lead her to the floor.

Brooke put her arms around Lucas' neck, his hands on her waist their bodies swaying to the music.

"I love you Brooke Davis, always know that." Lucas said sincerely.

"And I love you too, always will." Brooke said craning her neck to she could reach Lucas' lips.

Nathan and Haley were dancing on the floor too, and looked over to Lucas and Brooke who were in a passionate embrace despite the fact that there were teachers everywhere.

"I am so glad those two finally got their acts together." Haley said.

"They took their time!" Nathan agreed.

"She makes him happy." Haley stated, happy that her best friend had finally found love.

"Kind of like how you make me feel." Nathan said with a cheeky smile, and Haley laughed.

"That wasn't cheesy!" She said sarcastically, "But lucky for you I love cheesy!"

They kissed, but were interrupted by Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh no they so think they are the hotter Scott couple here," Brooke joked and they all laughed.

"Well who would have thought we would be here this time last year?" Lucas asked, and all of them mused the thought of how much everything had changed.

But it was all for the better.

Four best friends, four people in love. What more could you ask for?

--

**OMG I can't believe that was my last chapter! Thank you soooo much for all my reviewers who have stuck through the whole story, it means a lot!**

**Please read my new fanfic, 'Someday We'll Know' which of course will be Brucas! I will hopefully upload that this weekend!**

**Love**

**Issy  
XOXO**


End file.
